Zamknięci? Bez ucieczki? Beznadziejna pozycja na start
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 1 Informacje: *''Wyzwanie w piątek o godzinie 17:30.'' Wprowadzenie: Po finale pierwszej edycji serii "Never Dies" studio wykonawcze wzięło się jeszcze bardziej do pracy. Musieli opracować koncept, który idealnie będzie pasował do kontynuacji mrocznej europejskiej podróży. W tym sezonie walka odbędzie się na słynnej wyspie Alcatraz w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Na pomoście stoi Lucy wraz z Asterin. '' '''Lucy': Poprzednio brali udział w podróży dookoła Europy. Dzisiaj nowi zawodnicy wraz z jednym byłym zawodnikiem, obudzą się w miejscu, w którym przeciętny człowiek nie chciałby się obudzić. Asterin: W więzieniu Alcatraz, najsłynniejszym więzieniu świata. Lucy: Odpowiednio dopracowanym pod nasze wymagania. *uśmiechnęła się kamery* Na ekranie wyświetla się słynny budynek zakładu penitencjarnego. Środek został specjalny podzielony na pięć bloków. Trzy to są siedziby mieszkalne drużyn w odpowiednich kolorach, jeden dla ekipy i ostatni największy, to centrum życia. Kamery wyskakuje przed budynek, gdzie widać ogromny plac oraz spacerniak. '' '''Lucy': By przetrwać w programie, będą musieli wykazać się sprytem, odwagą oraz zmysłem przetrwania. Asterin wyciągnęła swoje nożyczki. Asterin: Każdy kto przegra, zginie. *dodała chłodnym tonem* Obie wybuchnęły złowrogim śmiechem. Lucy wystawiła zgodę rządu na realizację takiego reality-show. Lucy: Pierwsza w historii zgoda, która pozwala na mordowanie ludzi na wizji. Asterin: Oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę, nadzieję która nigdy nie umiera! (Teraz podstawowe adnotacje względem tego sezonu. Budzcie się wpierw w swoich celach, gdzie Wasza pamięć jest solidnie naruszona. Pamiętacie swoje imie, talenty etc. Niestety kompletnie nie pamiętacie swojej przeszłości, i jak trafiliście do tego miejsca. W swojej celi spotykacie karteczkę z informacją, by udać się do salonu i zapoznać z ogólnie panującymi zasadami. Jak już je poznacie, to możecie cieszyć się chwilami, kiedy nikt Was nie pilnuje. Podpisano: Ekipa Reality-Show) Budynek więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega Cela Becka: Ciemny, zimny pokój, a po jego środku pojedyncze, metalowe łóżko z wątpliwej jakości materacem. Na jego środku leżał pewien chłopak. Leżał na boku nie przykryty kołdrą, kocem, czy chociażby prześcieradłem. Nie wiadomo czy to za spawem zimna, unoszącego się w powietrzu drażniącego zapachu tynku, czy też wyczerpania środka nasennego chłopak się przebudził. Beck: 'Moja głowa... *złapał się za głowę* Co się dzieje? ''Widocznie nadal zaspany wstał i zaczął wolnym krokiem obchodzić swoje lokum naokoło. Szedł z głową opuszczoną nisko do dołu, toteż zwyczajnie nie zauważył kiedy na jego drodze znalazła się betonowa ściana. Na szczęście szedł wolno, więc uderzenie nie skończyło się większym bólem. '' '''Beck: '''Au... *potrząsnął głową, rozejrzał się* Więzienie? *szybko kojarzył fakty* ''Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie. Nie wiedział gdzie jest... Nie do końca nawet pamiętał kim jest... Tak strasznie go bolało... '' ''Kontynuował swój powłóczysty spacer po celi. Głowę nadal miał mimo wszystko raczej opuszczoną. Wydawała mu się podejrzanie ciężka. Kolejnym nieprzyjemnym objawem była amnezja i kłopoty z przywoływaniem myśli. Tyle dobrego, że umiał sobie objawy wyliczyć, była jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. Obszedł już trzy z czterech ścian, przy okazji dwa razy uderzył się boleśnie o ramę metalowego łóżka. Co zaskakujące nie przeklnął przy tym ani razu. Dzielnie znosił ból w lewym kolanie, nawet za bardzo nie utykał. W końcu już dostatecznie bolała go głowa, niepotrzebnie byłoby dodawać mu cierpień. Przy czwartej ścianie znalazł coś co sprawiło, że nie była ścianą tak pustą jak pozostałe. Na ścianie wisiało lustro, w kącie kawałek dalej wypatrzył śmiesznych rozmiarów szafkę nocną... Obiecał sobie ją przestawić pod łóżko, ale to potem. Wracając do zwierciadła.. '' '''Beck: '''Eeehm... *pomasował się po twarzy jak gdyby po raz pierwszy widział w lustrze taką osobę* Hm? ''W zachowaniu chłopaka było coś dziwnego. Obmacywał swoją twarz z wyrazem zdziwienia. Szczególną uwagę poświęcił długim, blond włosom. Przejechał po nich palcami, poczochrał je trochę, zacisnął opuszki na kołtunie. Lekko przetłuszczone, w nieładzie, w dodatku sięgały szyi i nieprzyjemnie kuły. '' ''Miał przystąpić do dalszych oględzin jednak najpierw do głowy wpadła mu pewna myśl... Pomyślał i dopiero wtedy wrócił do lustrowania ubrania: T-shirt, spodnie z wieloma kieszonkami, buty, dobre skarpety... Uśmiechnął się. W głowie coś mu się formowało... 'Beck: '''Hm... ''Wiedziony podświadomym instynktem przystąpił do akcji. Pierwsze miał za sobą, sprawdził swój ubiór. Rozejrzał sie wokoło. Tą część też miał już nijako odhaczoną, w końcu już obszedł celę. Postanowił jednak to powtórzyć. Przejechał dłonią po zakurzonych ścianach, po lustrze, po ramie łóżka, po masywnych drzwiach z zasuniętym wizjerem. Pobudziwszy umysł do myślenia i organizacji częściowo dawał radę przegonić ból głowy. Mruczał coś pod nosem. Nie wiedział ciągle co robi i po co to robi jednak dawał się kierować odczuciom. Ciągle niewiele było jasne i ciągle czuł się skołowany jednak powoli, bardzo powoli z tego wychodził... '' '''Beck: '''Kim ja jestem? *zapytał sam siebie opadając na kolana* ''Coś w jego mózgu się budziło i to coś kazało mu zrobić obchód po pokoju. Na tym jednak chyba działalność Czegoś się kończyła. Ostatnie o czym pomyślał to zajrzenie pod łóżko. Znalazł tam dziennik. Pusty. Na okładce było tylko napisane "Beck Jaeger". 'Beck: '''Beck... *zamlaskał* Beck Jaeger... Widocznie tak mam na imię... ''Środek usypiający zrobił mu niezły bałagan w głowie. Chłopak wstał z podłogi i odłożył dziennik na łóżko. Poklepał się po zamkniętej na zamek kieszeni i wolnym krokiem skierował się do drzwi. Z ulgą odkrył, że nie były zamknięte. Wyszedł. Nie pomyślał o tym, by ukryć dziennik, tak jakby zrobił to normalnie... Poszedł bez celu i planu przed siebie, nadal zamroczony i z bólem głowy. '' Cela Gabrielli: ''Gabriella obudziła się na podłodze. Obok stało stare, drewniane łóżko, a wokół panowała ciemność. W celi znajdował się również pęknięty zlew, a nad nim małe, zakurzone lusterko do którego kobieta natychmiast podbiegła, a zaraz potem wybuchnęła histerycznym płaczem, wzięła leżący na zlewie grzebień i zaczęła nerwowo czesać swoje włosy. '''Gabriella: Jezu Chryste, jak ja wyglądam. Moje włosy... Co jak ktoś zobaczy mnie w takim stanie? Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić? Jak mogłam?! Gabriella: Nie chcę, żeby ktoś mnie taką zobaczył. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że doprowadziłam się do takiego stanu. Jako kobieta, a tym bardziej woman of color powinnam świecić przykładem. Muszę szybko doprowadzić swoje włosy do ła... Aaaa! Ty rasistowska dzi*ko! Wywłoko jedna, złaź w tej chwili! '' '''Gabriella: No dobra, muszę się stąd wydostać. Tylko najpierw coś zjem, bo zgłodniałam. Gabriella zaczęła wołać kelnera. Gabriella: Nikt nie słyszy? Ja nie będę nigdzie szła. Nogi mnie bolą. Kobieta poczuła, że coś jej się przykleiło na stopę, okazała się być to mała karteczka Gabriella: No ok, ale gdzie jest długopis? Nie mogła nigdzie znaleźć tego przyrządu, więc za długpopis posłużył jej tusz do rzęs, który trzymała w swojej małej torebeczce. Na kartce papieru napisała "homar + białe wino dla Gabrielli, na deser wegańskie ciasto czekoladowe". Gabriella: Gdzie tu jest skrzynka? Nie no, jak ktoś mi podrzucił tą karteczkę to pewnie zaraz przyjdzie zebrać zamówienie. W ogóle strasznie tu śmierdzi... takim kurzem i zdechlizną. Sprzątaczka! Halo! Słyszy mnie ktoś?! Zaczęła krzyczeć, jednak nie usłyszała odzewu. Przewróciła oczami i ze złości kopnęła mocno o ścianę. Gabriella: Ała!!! Chwileczkę... Mam plan. Gabriella tym razem uderzyła pięścią w ścianę, całkowicie celowo. Czynność tą powtarzała aż do momentu, kiedy zaczęła lecieć jej krew. Przyłożyła ręce do twarzy i zaczęła rozmazywać krew po całym ciele. Gabriella: Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! Pomocy! Ja krwawię! Umieram! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pomocy!!! Ktokolwiek?! Umieraaaaaam! U....mie......ram... Kobieta położyła się na podłogę, by udawać martwą. ''Gabriella: Teraz to już ktoś będzie musiał tu przyjść. Jestem genialna! Od razu nawrzucam tej osobie i kiedy tylko się stąd wydostanę, idę prosto do prawnika!'' Po jakimś czasie jej się znudziło, więc wstała. Ze złości zaczęła zgniatać karteczkę i wtedy zauważyła, że coś jest napisane na drugiej stronie. Odwróciła ją, a tam przeczytała, że ma zjawić się w salonie. Nie spodobało jej się to. Gabriella: Co to za seksista pisał? Myśli, że może mówić kobietom co mają robić? Ja jestem niezależna i zrobię co będę chciała. Nigdzie nie idę. Słyszycie mnie?! Nigdzie nie idę!!! To WY macie przyjść do mnie!!! Halo, tchórze! Po chwili przyglądania się swoim paznokciom znów przemówiła. Gabriella: Dobra, idę, ale nie dlatego, że ktoś tak napisał, tylko sama tak postanowiłam! Wyszła. Zaistniała sytuacja i stres z nią związany sprawiły, że zapomniała zmazać z siebie krew. Cela Igora: Cela chłopaka nie jest może wiezienną celą, ale jego standardów na pewno nie zaspokaja. Chłopak miał tu tylko łóżko z niczym z przeceny lidla na rzeczy, które nikt nie kupuje, jakąś białą szafę z ubraniami i bielizną, a także ogromne lustro. Ściany w pokoju miały szary kolor, nudny niczym lektury w podstawówce. Na swoim łóżku spał sobie słodziutko i piękniutko nasz przystojniak, ubrany w same bokserki. Po chwili lęzenia na lewym boku obrócił chciał się obrócić na prawy, ale łóżko było tak małe, że po prostu spadł. Upadek był na tyle mocny, że obudził chłopaka, który po cichym krzyku zaczął się śmiać. Igor: Boże, co za debilne łóżko! To już lepsze ma mój pies w budzie... Chwilę, czy ja mam psa? Chłopak złapał się za głowę i wyglądał jakby na czyms się skupiał. Igor: Okej, mam na imię Igor, Nie znosze warzyw i owoców, lubię blondynki i... i... O boże, czemu nic nie pamiętam?! Chłopak zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju. Igor: I czemu w tym pokoju nie ma telewizora! Zgłaszam reklamację! ...Mimo, że nie pamiętam co to, ale wciąż. Zgłaszam ją! Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę lustra i zaczął się sobie przyglądać. Większość osób uznała by go po prostu za przystojnego, ale on zawsze, nawet teraz kiedy absolutnie nic nie pamięta, myślał i widział się jak jakiegoś greckiego Boga. Igor: OH... MY...GOD! I'm so sexy! Zaczął robić pozy jak model na sesji fotograficznej. Po chwili jednak przestał i jeszcze raz dokładnie się sobie przyjrzał. Igor: Okej wyglądam wspaniale, hot i tak dalej, ale w samych gatkach to ja nie wyjdę. Chłopak podszedł do szafy i po chwili grzebania znalazł trochę wygodnych, ale ładnych ciuchów. Założył on jasno niebieskie jeansy, a także czarno koszulkę z białym napisem "I'm and sexy and I know it!", po czym podszedł do lustra i przyjrzał się jak wygląda w tych ubraniach. Igor: Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób ten pokój wytrzymuje taki poziom wspaniałości. Po jeszcze krótkiej chwili pozowania, chłopak zauważył, że do lustra jest przyczepiona jakaś kartka, a na niej napis "Masz iść do salonu". Igor: Dobra, później tam zajrzę... Wtedy dostrzegł kartkę pod, która mówiła "Teraz". Chłopak cicho stęknął i postanowił, że tam pójdzie. Oprócz pozowania nie ma i tak nic lepszego do roboty. ... Po poznaniu zasad i nie poznaniu żadnej ładnej blondynki, Igor wrócił do pokoju i zajrzał pod łoźko gdzie leżał jakiś notatnik. Po tym chłopak wyszedł by rozejrzeć się po okolicy i kogoś poznać. Cela Jamesa: Poranek dla Jamesa zaczynał się tak samo jak każdy poprzedni. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Jeszcze śpiący znajdował się on w pomieszczeniu w którym nie było najlepszych warunków. Było tam łóżko, na którym jeszcze drzemał. Nie było kołdry, ani nic z wyjątkiem poduszki. Oprócz tego znajdowała się tam umywalka na której było mydło w płynie, a właściwie jego resztki, a nad nią lusterko. Było tam też zakratowane okno, przez którego niewiele można było jednak dostrzec, niskiej jakości gibiący się stolik, oraz jakieś stare krzesełko. James w końcu budzi się. Siada na łóżku i przez chwilę zastanawia się nad... wszystkim. James: ' Chwila... ''Powiedział przecierając przy tym oczy. 'James: ' ...czy ja jestem niedospany? James miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. No prawie pustkę. Jedyne co sobie przypominał to to jak się gotuje, oraz swoje imię, James. Po za tym nie wiedział nic. Nie wiedział gdzie jest. W jakim miejscu jest, ani jak się tak znalazł. Nie wiedział, czy jest w swoim pokoju, czy nie. Chłopak podszedł do umywalki i obmył twarz. Zerknął następnie do lustra, następnie obejrzał swoje dłonie po czym jego wzrok ponownie powędrował na lustro. 'James: ' No witaj, James. Co nie? To byłem chyba ja. Chłopak po chwili namysłu odwrócił się i zauważył okno. Były w nim kraty, ale postanowił wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. 'James: ' Co tu się dzieję, Może zobaczę i przypomnę sobie jakąś twarz z podwórka. Niestety jedyne co James zobaczył to kawałek placu, mur, oraz drut kolczasty na nim. 'James: ' Chwila, czy ja jestem więźniem? Chłopak wracał następnie do lustra, chcąc ponownie się przyjrzeć sobie i może coś przypomnieć. 'James: ' Za co mnie skazali? Czy ja komuś coś ukradłem? Pobiłem kogoś? Albo... czy ja jestem mordercą? Zaczął przyglądać się swojemu ubraniu. Zarówno w lustrze, jak i na fizycznym sobie. 'James: ' Nie no. Ubranie mam w porządku. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Zaczął chodzić po swojej celi w tą i z powrotem próbując sobie przypomnieć za co został skazany, jeśli został. Cóż... tak sądził. Następnie postanowił się rozejrzeć. Zaczął szukać jakichś wskazówek. Podnosząc poduszkę ze swojego łóżka zauważył na niej informacje o tym, że ma udać się do salonu. 'James: ' Salon? Gdzie ja ci to teraz znajdę. Chłopak usiadł na swoim łóżku, lecz zdał sobie sprawę, że raczej nie ma nic innego do roboty. 'James: ' Albo... będzie tam może ktoś kto wytłumaczy mi tą całą sytuacje. James wstał z łóżka po czym udał się do wyjścia z celi. ... Po zapoznaniu się z zasadami więzienia, James wrócił po swój dzienniczek do celi. 'James: ' Bądź tu, bądź tu, bądź tu. Chłopak włożył rękę pod łóżko i próbował wyczuć tą rzecz. Dotknął przedmiotu przypominający z dotyku jakiś notes/zeszyt. Był to właśnie dziennik, którego szukał. 'James: ' Jest! Cela Nikodema: ''Nikodem obudził sie w celi nie najwyższych lotów było tu brudno i brzydko Nikodem spał w ubraniu (które nosił tylko w domu) czyli w jego niebieskiej bluzie i jakiś jeansach '' '''Nikodem: Dobra gdzie ja jestem? Chociaż w sumie gdzie ja wcześniej byłem? Dobra jestem Nikodem i mam talent do szycia ale co ja robiłem? I CZY TO JEST WIEZIENIE? Chociaż co to było więzienie? Nikodem zauważył podczepiona klejem kartkę z napisem "''Prosimy o przyjście do salonu NATYCHMIAST i zapoznanie sie z zasadami" ''Jak kartka powiedziała tak Nikodem zrobił więc Nikodem poszedł do salonu ... Nikodem wrócił tu i zajrzał pod łózko znalazł tam dzienniczek był on pusty Chłopak był zawiedziony ale cóż postanowił posiedzieć na łóżku mimo iż jego cela nie była zbyt przyjemna po czym wyszedł pozwiedzać więzienie ... Nikodem przyszedł tutaj ze ścierką namoczoną wodą i obtarł ściany coś tam pomogło jednak nie było to za dużo lecz chłopak czuł się już o wiele lepiej. ... Beck zamierzał wrócić do swojego pokoju, a właściwie celi. Po drodze odpuścił sobie nawet dodatkowe zwiedzanie ponieważ poczuł się zwyczajnie zmęczony. Emocje i ciągłe myślenie - to działało na głowę. I o ile dobrze zapamiętał drogę do cel, to konkretne pomieszczenie pomylił i wparował do celi... Beck: 'Ojej, przepraszam najmocniej *wycofał się o krok, ale nie wyszedł* ''Na łóżku siedział blondyn, który patrzył na stojącego w drzwiach blondyna z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. '' ''*przemyślenia Nikodema* Czyli nagle do mojej niedawno wymytej celi jakiś niemodny człowiek chociaż skąd ja pamiętam jakie rzeczy są modne no cóż po prostu wydaje mi sie dziwny ale lepiej mieć przyjaciół niż wrogów co nie? *Koniec* '''Nikodem: Cześć? Nic sie nie stało siadaj *pokazał palcem wolne miejsce na jego łózko* i tak za bardzo nie mam co robić a rozmowa z tobą może być ciekawa *Nikodem wiedział że sie narzucał ale wiedział też że ta taktyka możne zadziałać* Beck: 'Hm... W sumie... Czemu nie. ''Beck, zgodnie z propozycją Nikodema (którego imienia jeszcze nie znał), usiadł na wytyczonym dla niego kawałku łóżka. Szła za tym jeszcze jedna myśl. Skoro cela Niko znajdowała się tak blisko celi Beck'a to mógł to być jakiś znak. W końcu idąc tu zapamiętał drogę. Cele były w trzech blokach... '''Beck: '''Jak się nazywasz? *rzucił spoglądając na chłopaka, który dziwnie mierzył wzrokiem jego ubranie* I coś nie tak z moim strojem? *zapytał ostrożnie* '''Nikodem: Jestem Nikodem. A nie nic tak po prostu *skłamał* a ty jak sie nazywasz? Beck: Jestem Beck *po raz enty tego dnia przedstawił się. Z czasem nabierał w tym coraz większej wprawy i pewności* Zajmujemy ten sam blok cel *zauważył. Nie w jego stylu było owijać w bawełnę* Nikodem: Milo mi Beck. Ten sam blok? Hmmm ciekawe to coś musi znaczyć *Nikodem pomyślał ze jeśli to ma jakieś znaczenie to dobrze bo to chyba oznacza ze coś ich będzie łączyło a to oznacza ze przynajmniej kogoś będzie znał* Beck: Istotnie ciekawe... Chłopak nie był szczególnie rozmowny... No dobra. Od przebudzenia trochę pootwierał usta do nowych ludzi, ale nie było to dla niego w pełni naturalne. Cóż, mimo wszystko poznawał tak spoko ludzi, z którymi rozmowa mu już z kolei pasowała, więc chyba się opłacało wychodzić ze strefy komfortu. Beck: Ehm... Też nic nie pamiętasz? *zadał rutynowe pytanie* Hobby, pasja, nic? Nikodem: Coś niby pamiętam. Pasjonowałem sie szyciem i to ze lubiłem mode ale to wszystko co pamiętam wiec mało *Powiedział to chyba zbyt szybko ale musiał sie z kimś wygadać* Beck: Mhm... Rozumiem *skinął głową* Mam identycznie westchnął Blondyn rozejrzał się po pokoju, przeleciał wzrokiem po wszystkim, aby w końcu zatrzymać się na chłopaku Beck: No nie znam się na modzie, ale wdzianko spoko *zrobił ok palcami* Nikodem: Dzięki wsm to nie wiem czemu jestem tak ubrany ponieważ ten strój jakoś taki mało modny mi sie wydaje ale cóż *Nikodem trochę nie mógł znaleźć jakiegoś dobrego tematu z Beckiem lecz nadal próbował* Poznałeś już kogoś? Beck: Taa, całkiem spoko osoby *mruknął wstając. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju i rozglądać się badawczo. Natrafił na karteczkę, przeczytał ją i spojrzał na Nikodema. Zmienił wcześniej zaczęty temat* Karteczka z instrukcją do przeczytania instrukcji. Poszedłem tam bez znalezienia jej prychnął Nikodem: Ja bym tu chyba siedział gdyby nie to no nie wiem znalazłem to dosyć szybko jak myślisz dlaczego jesteśmy w wiezieniu? *Nikodem nadal nie pamiętał dokładnie co to wiezienie ale jakoś sobie skojarzył z rzeczami zakazanymi* Beck: Nie mam pojęcia *wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili jednak pomyślał, że chłopak mógł nie dojść do tej samej konkluzji co on* Jesteśmy w reality show, chyba się zapisaliśmy, na to by wychodziło... Więc może wiedzieliśmy o więzieniu Nikodem: Reality show? *Chłopak ewidentnie zdziwił sie tym słowem* Czy tylko ja nie pamiętam takich słów? *No coż Nikodem zaczął udawać ze coś rozumie* Nie wiem czy ja z kiedyś bym sie zapisał żeby być w wiezieniu chociaż kto wie Beck: Eh... Ja szczerze chyba też nie *mruknął ciągle się rozglądając* Ale masz rację. Trudno powiedzieć *westchnął* Czekam na instrukcje *powtórzył to co już chyba mówił w rozmowach z innymi* Ma to być niby walka o przetrwanie *powiedział swobodnie* Nikodem: Walka o przetrwanie to brzmi strasznie ale chyba musimy sie z tym pogodzić jestem tez ciekaw kiedy nam dadzą coś więcej niż zasady ale cóż to chyba możne trochę potrwać *Nikodem jakoś za bardzo nie był skupiony na rozmowie bardziej denerwowało go to że jego ściana jest nadal brzydka jak nie wie co on musi gdzieś znaleźć farbę* Beck pokiwał głową. Zauważył, że jego kolega przejawiał nieszczególnie dużą chęć do rozmowy. Chłopak nie lubił gadania o niczym, więc pożegnał się i odszedł rzucając na odchodne... Beck: Miło było poznać... Wyszedł Beck: Eh... W sumie... *spojrzał na zamknięte za sobą drzwi do celi* Pobyt w celi i jakiś odpoczynek mam za sobą *myślał głośno* Eh... Nie ma co. Trzeba poznać środowisko *skierował się z powrotem w głąb więzienia* Cela Maxa: Max wstał, ledwo żywy i totalnie nie kontaktująć z światem, podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Teraz zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, więc wrócił do celi i usiadł na ziemii. Zaczął rozmyślać gdzie jest i co on właściwie ma robić.* Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan Cela Liberty: Rozejrzała się. Rozejrzała się. Wzruszyła ramionami. Ogarnęła instrukcję z kartki. Poszła. ---- Wróciła. Usiadła sobie gdzieś. I tak tylko siedziała. ---- Nudziło się jej. Wstała. Poszła pooddychać gdzieś indziej. Cela Izumi: ... W swojej celi podnosić wzrok zaczęła dziewczyna. Niemrawo najpierw spoglądnęła na ścianę, przed którą głowa była obrócona. Gdy powieki otworzyły się bardziej i dochodziła coraz to bardziej do siebie, zauważyła, że ściana jest brudna i mnóstwo na niej kurzu. Izumi: Co się dzieje..? Spytała jakby samą siebie. Powoli zaczęło do niej docierać, że jest w innym miejscu niż zapewne chciałaby być. Na jej głowę w tym momencie spadł z sufitu jakiś pajączek. Malutki, jednak wystarczający, by gdy dojdzie do niej, że ma na sobie nieproszonego gościa, wywołać ten efekt: Izumi: Pająk?! AAAA! Pisk wydała się z siebie, rozlegający się po jej pokoju. Przekręciła się na bok chcąc go zrzucić, w efekcie spadła z łóżka i poobijała się nieco. Upadek spowodował, że otrząsnęła się już bardziej z odbywanego jeszcze przed chwilą snu. Doszło do niej, że boli ją głowa. I bynajmniej nie z powodu upadku z łóżka. Podciągnęła się i powstała z podłogi zimnej jak lód. Rozejrzała się po pokoju w celu poszukiwania odpowiedzi na kilka pytań, która zadała sobie w myślach. Najważniejszym było: „Gdzie ja do licha jestem?”. Zajrzała za siebie, zauważając krzesło oraz biurko, na którym leżała jakaś kartka. Ta niechętnie, myśląc o wielu złych rzeczach, które może przeczytać tam, podeszła i sprawdziła kartkę ze wszystkich stron i pod każdym kątem. Gdy nie było nic poza wiadomością: „Udajcie się do salonu, gdzie czeka na was regulamin tu panujący. Podpisano: Ekipa Reality-Show”. Izumi westchnęła głęboko i miała jedynie więcej pytań. Postanowiła uspokoić się. Sprawdziła samą siebie od palców nóg aż do czubka głowy czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Klepnęła się w policzki, by nabrać pewności siebie i robiąc parę kroków naprzód pociągnęła za klamkę drzwi swojego pokoju i wyszła z niego. Skierowała się w kierunku salonu, gdzie była wzmianka o nim na kartce. ''----'' Wróciła do swojego pokoju i zaczeła szukać pod łóżkiem wspomnianego w regulaminie dziennika. Schowała go następnie w skrytce w podłodze, którą odkryła i położyła się na swoim łóżku. Wstała i wyszła. Cela Nutty: Nutty obudziła się z bólem głowy. Leniwie otworzyła oczy i syknęła z bólu. Pomasowała najbardziej bolące miejsce i rozejrzała się. Nie poznawała go kompletnie. W jej głowie była kompletna pustka. Wiedziała jedynie o swoim imieniu i tym, co lubiła do tej pory. Nic więcej. Żadnych adresów, numerów telefonów, imion rodziny, przyjaciół, kogokolwiek. Nutty: 'Um... Halo? ''Zagadnęła nieśmiało. Jednak odpowiedziała jej tylko cisza. Dziewczyna westchnęła bezradna. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że widzi karteczkę ze wskazówką. 'Nutty: '''Salon? A więc to nie więzienie? ''Mruknęła sama do siebie. Nie była pewna czy faktycznie mądrym pomysłem byłoby wychodzić z celi na nieznane tereny. Właściwie to może był podstęp? Nie miała jednak zbyt wiele do stracenia, no poza własnym życiem oczywiście. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyszła z celi na poszukiwanie salonu. Cela Tamary: Dziewczyna obudziła się ze snu. Swój sen zakończyła upadkiem z dużej wysokości czego konsekwecją na jawie było uderzenie głową o ścianę, a następnie upadek z łóżka. '' '''Tamara: '''Ooop...! ''Tamara podniosła się z podłogi i zaczęła masować swoją obolałą głowę. '''Tamara: Kto postawił tutaj to łóżko??? Blondynka rozejrzała się dookoła robiąc dziwną minę. Czuła się dość dziwnie, uświadomiła sobie, że nic nie pamięta, nawet jak się tutaj znalazła. Tamara: Uhm... *nerwowo drapie się po głowie* Nagle dostała skurcz mózgu. '' '''Tamara: '''AaaAaAaaaaaaAAAAAA! '''Tamara '(PK): '''Pewnie wypiłam ciuuuut za dużo procentów na domówce Brada i znowu wylądowałam w mieszkaniu obcego faceta...Halo, gdzie tu jest wyjście?? '''Tamara: Głowa mnie boli! Gdzie tu jest toaleta? Muszę się odświeżyć! Poddenerwowana Tamara kątem oka na stoliku zobaczyła małą karteczkę. Zaciekawiona przeczytała ją. '' '''Tamara:' Oł em dżi, czy tu gdzieś jest ukryta kamera kamera i właśnie mnie nagrywa? Nastała cisza...Po chwili dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem. Tamara: Hahaha, ty to jednak masz pomysły, Tamra! Ukryta kamera...niezłe, niezłe. Nieco rozbawiona dziewczyna wychodzi z pokoju i idzie poszukać umówionego na kartce miejsca. Cela Hanae: W celi niezbyt wyróżniającej się spośród pozostałych, właśnie swoją świadomość odzyskiwał białowłosy chłopak o imieniu Hanae. Podczas pierwszych paru sekund po otworzeniu oczu i przekręcenia się do pozycji siedzącej niezbyt kontaktował z otoczeniem, toteż znajdowanie się w więzieniu zbyt go nie przeraziło. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomił sobie, że zdecydowanie nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju, jednocześnie obrazu jakiekolwiek "swojego pokoju" przywołać do siebie nie mogąc. Hanae: Hę? *mruknął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu* Szafka, łóżko, biurko, krzesło - ten pokój zdecydowanie do najbardziej luksusowych nie należał, toteż wiadomość o istnieniu salonu Hanae nawet ucieszył. Nim jednak postanowił się do niego udać, podjął decyzję o powierzchownym przeszukaniu pokoju. Znalazł w nim jednak niezbyt interesujące (przynajmniej póki co) rzeczy, takie jak kilka zestawów ubrań i pusty notatnik. Po paru minutach ruszył w stronę salonu. Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa Cela Arishy: W zimnym i ponurym pomieszczeniu, które niezbyt wyróżniało się od pozostałych spała sobie pewna brunetka, która śniła o chmurach. Jej oddech jednak był niespokojny i już po chwili wybudziła się ze snu. Dziewczyna przez chwilę leżała w bezruchu wpatrując się w sufit. Nie poznawała go, nie wiedziała, czy jest u siebie i dlaczego materac, na którym leży jest taki twardy. W szoku odkryła, że nie pamięta praktycznie nic ze swojego życia. Jej imię, umiejętności pozostały, ale co z resztą? Arisha wzięła głęboki oddech i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Nie wiedziała jak wygląda jej dom, co było oczywiście spowodowane lukami w pamięci, ale teraz była już pewna, że znajduje się w celi, a nie w swoim pokoju. Nie mogła do końca dopasować ze sobą faktów, gdyż chwilowo czuła się, jakby więcej wiedziała o gwiazdozbiorach niż o samej sobie. Brunetce jednak udało się opanować emocje i nie panikując rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Poza łóżkiem, na którym siedziała, w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się też ciemna szafa, stolik nocny z lampką, minimalistyczne biureczko, krzesło oraz okno. W zasadzie było to raczej okienko, zabezpieczone kratami. W pokoju nie zauważyła szczurów, co uznała za pozytyw i zachęcenie do podejścia do szafy. '' '''Arisha:' Co my tu mamy...*mruknęła zaglądając do środka* Brunetka postanowiła nieco się "ogarnąć" i poczuć się bardziej świeżo. Ubrania, które wcześniej miała na sobie - w tym spódniczkę - schowała głęboko w szafie. Zamiast tego ubrała czarne szorty i fioletową koszulkę, bardzo podobną do tej, którą miała wcześniej, a na dopełnienie kreacji wygodne, ciemn buty sportowe. Po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi (szafy) zobaczyła stare i brudne lustro, ale nie było popękane, więc mogła spokojnie ocenić swój wygląd. Nie miała co prawda nic, by coś zrobić ze swoimi włosami, ale były czyste i chwilowo nie były najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu Ari. '' ''Po dokładniejszym obejrzeniu pokoju znalazła informacje nakazujące jej skierowanie się do salonu. Dziewczyna ostrożnie wychyliła się przez masywne, metalowe drzwi zanim wyszła. Nie trzeba jej było dwa razy powtarzać, co ma zrobić. Lepiej było wyjść niż siedzieć na tyłku i zamartwiać się nad swoim pochodzeniem. Salon był teraz jej jedynym źródłem informacji, a Arisha nie zamierzała zmarnować takiej szansy kuląc się ze strachu we własnej celi. Brunetka wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła w głąb korytarza. ... Dziewczyna wparowała do pokoju z garścią nowych informacji zdobytych w salonie. Nie zamierzała podważać faktu, o tym, że więzienie jest dobrze strzeżone, to że nie widziała strażników jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. Tak, czy owak nie planowała ucieczki. Czekały ją zadania i, miała nadzieję, kolejne informacje. Arisha sprawnym krokiem podeszła do łózka, by znaleźć dziennik ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Na razie nie było sensu nosić go ze sobą, ani nadmiernie chować, więc wyjęła z szafy swoją spódniczkę i owinęła w nią dziennik. Następnie położyła ją na najwyżej półce szafy, ale tak, by jednocześnie miała do niej dobry dostęp, ale nie rzucała się w oczy przy otworzeniu szafy. Po tej operacji Arishy nie pozostało nic więcej, jak pozwiedzać swój nowy "dom". Zdeterminowana, by nie dać się zastraszyć nowej sytuacji opuściła pokój. Cela Deidre: Deidre siedziała przebudzona na pryczy. Rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu próbując nadać sens swojej zaistniałej sytuacji. Bezskutecznie. Deidre: To jest twoja nowa codzienność, Deidre. Przyzwyczaj się. Po przeczytaniu kartki wstała i ostrożnie wyszła z celi. Cela Bena: ... Nadszedł ten moment, obudził się. Natomiast nie w swoim pokoju, a w jakiejś celi. W której z pewnością nie czuł się komfortowo, widać, że jego ciało przyzwyczaiło się już do wygodniejszych łóżek, czy większego luzu w pomieszczeniu. Teraz czuł się faktycznie gruby, i że swoją wielkością zajmuje dużą część pomieszczenia. Nie to było jednak najgorsze, gdyż otyły brodacz nie potrafił sobie niczego przypomnieć, jak się tu dostał, co się działo przedtem ani w ogóle co było przedtem. A jego imię brzmi... Ben: 'Dobra, dobra... jestem Ben. Jestem wielki, co po mnie widać. Hmm, Wielki Ben? Tak mnie chyba nazywają? Ale czy to nie jest jakieś zbyt tanie? Cóż, nie pamiętam, jak tam mnie nazywali... Ale co się stało z moją pamięcią, gdzie się wszyscy podziali? Czemu ja się tu czuję tak specyficznie? *podrapał się po głowie* Lubię bardzo różne artykuły na zdrowy tryb życia, ale poco mi to tak w ogóle? Przecież nie planowałem się odchudzać, a może? Nie, raczej nie... przecież nie hodowałbym takiego balona, by się to pozbywać, tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje, bo nie pamiętam *zaczyna mu burczeć w brzuchu* Kurdę, zeżarłbym coś. Jakiegoś fast fooda czy coś w ten deseń. ''Zauważył nagle przed sobą jakąś kartkę, w której było wyraźnie napisane, że ma on zejść do salonu w trybie natychmiastowym. Ben poprawił swoją czapkę, i nie mając nic więcej do robienia tutaj, wyszedł z pomieszczenia, w nadziei, że kogoś spotka w tym salonie. ... Ben ponownie wrócił, zajrzał pod łóżko po notatki. Następnie ponownie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Cela Matthew: Matthew budzi się, wstaje gwałtownie z łóżka ciężko oddychając 'Matthew: '''Spokojne... spokojnie... ''Łapie się za głowę '''Matthew: Film mi się urwał... Głowa mnie boli... Dobra, powtórz sobie wszystko co pamiętasz Imię? Ante! Chyba... Nazwisko: Burczeski! Talenty? Pływam i gram, jako aktor! Tak! Jestem tanim aktorzyną! Chyba... Nie wiem... Ale jeżeli gram... Chociaż, talent nie oznacza zawodu... Dziwnie się czuję nic nie pamiętając. Dobra, zobaczmy coś jeszcze, może ulubiony kolor? Rozgląda się, zauważa stolik, koło niego krzesło, a na krześle czarną bluzę z kapturem. Matthew/Ante wstaje i podchodzi do krzesła Matthew: 'Ej! Ta bluza jest fajna, podoba mi się! Czyli chyba lubię czarny ''Zakłada bluzę, nagle zauważa swoje odbicie w lustrze, które stało po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia 'Matthew: '''O, nawet jestem nie brzydki, ale coś blady trochę jestem, ale przynajmniej nie gruby, ani rudy. ''Nagle zauważa, że oprócz białej koszulki, czarnej bluzy, białych skarpet i niebieskich bokserek nie ma na sobie nic 'Matthew: '''Trzeba by było się ubrać ''Zauważa, że szafa stojąca obok drzwi ma lekko uchylone drzwi, podchodzi, otwiera i wyciąga z niej jeansy i czerwone trampki po czym natychmiast je ubiera i staje przed lustrem 'Matthew: '''Wyglądam fajnie, podoba mi się! ''Zakłada kaptur, po czym pod wpływem światła, jego oczy nabierają lekko krwistego koloru 'Matthew: '''Nagle poczułem w sobie olbrzymie pokłady chęci czynienia komuś krzywdy... ''W lustrze zauważa, że coś na stoliku leży kartka, podchodzi do stolika i czyta co jest napisane na kartce ,,Drogi Matthew, udaj się proszę do salonu gdzie zapoznasz się z zasadami naszej zabawy, powodzenia ~ Ekipa Prowadzących P.S. Nie licz na numerek z żadną z prowadzących, pamiętaj, że możemy cię zabić" 'Matthew: '''O rety... POMYLILI MOJE IMIĘ, PRZECIEŻ JESTEM ANTE!!! Dobra, idę do salonu ''Powoli otwiera drzwi, rozgląda się, przełyka ślinę i idzie do salonu ... Matthew wraca z wizyty w salonie i zapoznaniu się z zasadami, sięga pod łóżko w celu wyciągnięcia dzienniczka 'Matthew: '''Ok, co my tu mamy? ''Otwiera dzienniczek, jednak jedyna wypełniona rubryka to imię i nazwisko 'Matthew: '''Nazwisko Burczeski się zgadza, ale czemu Matthew, a nie Ante? Może mnie tak nazywają? Pewnie ktoś coś źle wklepał, dlatego ''Chłopakowi zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu 'Matthew: '''Całkiem zapomniałem, trzeba by było coś zjeść! ''Chowa dzienniczek do kieszeni, a następnie kieruje się do kuchni ... Po dość nie udanym zapoznaniu się z Beckiem, Matthew wrócił swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku i postanowił w samotności zjeść swoją pizze ''Matthew: To chyba jest reality-show bo są tu kamery, dobra, Beck... już mnie wkurzył, jeżeli jest to reality show, to chętni go wykopię! O, chyba coraz bardziej odkrywam mroczną stronę swojej osobowości... Fajnie >:3'' Po skończonej pizzy, chłopak postanowił ponownie wyjść, aby zobaczyć czy nie pojawił się ktoś nowy, lub by zrobić coś wrednego Beckowi Cela Sofii: Dziewczyna obudziła się z wielkim bólem głowy, wstała i zaczęła czytać z kartki. 'Sofia: '''Udaj się do salony aby dowiedzieć się więcej. Chyba nie liczą że tam pójdę. ''Próbowała spać, lecz zawszę gdy zamykała oczy widziała nóż cały poplamiony krwią. 'Sofia: '''Dobra *wzięła głęboki oddech* jestem Sofia McCarthy. Ale co jeszcze... głowa mnie boli. Dręczy mnie sumienie. Mój tata będzie zły lepiej zadzwonię. ''Sofia zaczęła majaczyć i po chwili niekontrolowanych czynności wybiegła z pokoju daleko, aczkolwiek po chwili wróciła, rozpięła gumkę do włosów i zaczęła powtarzać jedne słowa. '''Sofia: Gdzie ja jestem, gdzie ja jestem, gdzie ja jestem, gdzie ja... *przerwała i zaburczało jej w brzuchu* głodna jestem. Może w tym salonie jest coś do jedzenia, ale koniecznie zdrowego, bo muszę się odchudzać. Odeszła przez całą drogę podśpiewywując pod nosem piosenki których akurat słuchała. Blok 4 - Ekipa Pokój Jaspera Zważając na fakt, że wszyscy znajdują się w nieprzyjemnym więzieniu, pokój Jaspera przypominał bardziej ładnie ozdobioną komnatę w zamku z drogim łóżkiem niż miejsce, w którym przetrzymuje się więźniów. Chłopak leżał całkowicie ubrany na wspomnianym łóżku i od jakiegoś czasu spał. Wyglądał dosyć spokojnie do momentu aż po chwili nagle obudził się z krzykiem. Jasper: Aaa! Co... się stało? Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jasper: No tak, teraz jesteśmy tutaj... Co wcale nie jest dużo lepsze od domu... Wstał i przejrzał się w lustrze. Jasper: Jako członek ekipy nie mogę wyglądać gorzej od tych wszystkich uczestników... Szybko poprawił swoją fryzurę oraz ubrania. Jasper: Mam nadzieję, że Jessie czuje się lepiej niż ja. Zrobił zmartwioną minę, a następnie wyszedł z pokoju. Pokój Jessamine: Tak jak w przypadku pokoju Jaspera, pokój Jessamine również przypominał królewską komnatę. Dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata nie spała. Zamiast tego siedziała przed lustrem i nerwowo przeczesywała włosy. W pewnym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Jess przewróciła oczami, a następnie wstała i otworzyła drzwi. Jessamine: '''Wiedziałam, że to ty. Czego chcesz? '''Jasper: Sprawdzam tylko jak się czujesz. Jessamine: Tak samo jak godzinę temu. I dwie godziny temu. I w ogóle za każdym razem jak tu przychodzisz i sprawdzasz, czy nie wyskoczyłam jeszcze przez okno. Jasper: '''Cóż, wyjście przez takie małe okno byłoby dosyć trudne... I wcale nie przychodzę tu co godzinę! '''Jessamine: '''Ale takie właśnie mam wrażenie... '''Jasper: Ech, nieważne. Tak właściwie to jestem tu w jeszcze innym celu. Z tego co wiem nasi zawodnicy zaczynają się już budzić. Jessamine: A co mnie obchodzi ten plebs? Jasper: Nie uważasz, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby się trochę przejść i zobaczyć, z kim w ogóle będziemy mieli do czynienia? Jessamine westchnęła. Jessamine: Dobra, masz rację. Mam dosyć ciągłego siedzenia tutaj. Ale to ja decyduję dokąd idziemy! Nie czekając na odpowiedź brata, Jess złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła ze sobą zamykając przy okazji drzwi. Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Agathy: Ten pokój w przeciwieństwie do innych różnił się wyglądem i to bardzo. Czarno-białe kolory dominowały w pomieszczeniu, które zaopatrzone było również z czarne meble oraz wielkie czarne łóżko z pościelą w białe różyczki oraz czarną kotarę, która pozwalała śpiącemu odgrodzić się od reszty świata. Pośród reszty mebli i przedmiotów wyróżniały się szczególnie te, które nie były „standardowe”. Do takich z pewnością należała tablica Ouija oraz pełno… laleczek. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie umiejscowione były w jednym miejscu, na półce pod dziwnie znajomą figurą geometryczną. Na dodatek przypominały one łudząco… uczestników oraz ekipę programu, laleczki ekipy rzecz jasna znajdowały się wyżej. Do tego zaledwie jedno okno dające widok na świat… a raczej to co z niego zostało. W pokoju rozległ się bardzo charakterystyczny dźwięk stukających obcasów. Był on coraz wyraźniejszy i głośniejszy, aż w końcu na półkę z laleczkami padł cień jakiejś sylwetki. Była to niska białowłosa dziewczyna w czarno-białej wiktoriańskiej sukience. Blada skóra oraz charakterystycznie smutno-przejęte spojrzenie dziewczyny od razu zdradzały, że jest zupełnie inna niż jej „koledzy” z zarządu. Agatha, bo tak owa dziewczyna miała na imię, przykucnęła przy półce i wzięła do rączek jedną z laleczek. Pogłaskała ją po głównie, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Agatha: Biedacy… nie wiedzą w co się wplątali. Westchnęła całując laleczką w czółko, po czym odkładając ją na miejsce. Agatha: Chyba powinnam zapoznać się z obiektem. Spojrzała w stronę drzwi, za którymi znajdował się korytarz. Momentalnie przeszły ją lekkie dreszcze. Agatha: Obym nie natknęła się na zbyt w-wielu ludzi… Nabrała trochę powietrza do ust, jej policzki przybrały kształt dwóch małych baloników. Po krótkiej chwili wypuściła powietrze wzdychając. Agatha: No t-to idziemy. Ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju, po chwili złapała za klamkę i opuściła pokój. Podczas otwierania i zamykania drzwi towarzyszył im charakterystyczny skrzyp. Za ścianą jeszcze daleko za dziewczyną ciągnął się stukot jej obcasów. Pokój Asterin: ... Pokój Flynna: Komórka ta nie różniła się zbytnio wyglądem od średniej klasy apartamentu. To co było potrzebne znajdowało się na miejscu, co jednak rzucało się w oczy to dużo instrumentów muzycznych oraz specjalistyczny sprzęt do projektowania, prawdopodobnie muzyki. Musiało to być pomieszczenie jakiegoś wirtuoza. Skoro o wirtuozach mowa, prawdopodobny taki się pojawił. Siedział na swoim ogromnym łóżku, które przez sporą ilość materaców sprawiało wrażenie większego niż wszystkie inne. Siedział na nim dość wysoki blondyn o bardzo charakterystycznej koszulce. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie, jakby właśnie nadszedł jego czas na ukazanie się światu. Jego morskie oczy mogłyby zatapiać potencjalnego rozmówcę enigmatycznością, niby pozytywne ale jednak nie do końca? Chłopak podniósł się, po czym przeciągnął się do tyłu. Po kilku rozciągnięciach westchnął i pokręcił głową. Flynn: Komu w drogę, temu śmierć... czy jakoś tak. Spojrzał poważnie na drzwi… po czym zaśmiał się ze swoich słów. Flynn: Haha, na szczęście mnie to nie dotyczy. ^_^ Z pozytywnym nastawieniem złapał za klamkę i poszedł na zwiad. Blok 5 - Rozrywka i inne: Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Pierwszy w salonie znalazł się Igor, który bez problemu zwrócił uwagę na ogromny więzienny Dekalog. Po przeczytaniu go zrobił tylko minę, z której łatwo było wyczytać emocje chłopaka: "Zabierzcię to ode mnie, zanim złozy jaja". Igor: Cóż... Jestem pewien, że popełniłem wiele złych rzeczy i, że mogę iść do piekła, ale... No, nie sądziłem, że to może być, aż tak wcześnie w moim życiu. :/ Po tych słowach Igor wrócił do pokoju po dzienniczek. Nikodem wchodzi do salonu odrazu zauważa przykazania i czyta je Nikodem: 'Ciekawe dlaczego tu jestem? *próbuje sobie coś przypomniec ale jedyne co sobie przypomniał to to że kochał mode i pieniądze* ' 'No to zostaje dzienniczek chociaż za bardzo mu nie wierze ''Nikodem wraca do swojej celi po dzienniczek ... Pozornie pozbawiona celu wędrówka chłopaka okazała się jednak mieć cel. Celem zaś okazał się być salon. Spacer pozwolił blondynowi nieco się rozruszać po nocy spędzonej na niewygodnym łóżku. Co więcej ból głowy stopniowo robił się lżejszy, stopniowo... '' ''Salon był dużym pomieszczeniem. Szare ściany, szara podłoga, kilka kolumn z zawieszonymi na nich listami gończymi. Pod sufitem podłużne lampy wyposażone w ochronne kraty. Szczytem luksusu były ławki poustawiane pod ścianami, obok lśniących chromem śmietników. W zasięgu wzroku prawdopodobnie znajdowały się też inne, równie mało imponujące udogodnienia, jednak trudno było je dostrzec z zamglonym wzrokiem. Chłopak zwany Beck'em stanął bez ruchu i stałby tak jeszcze długo, gdyby coś nie przykuło jego uwagi. Była to tablica zapisana jakimiś... punktami. Sam nie był pewny czym dopóki nie podszedł bliżej, by przeczytać. Musiał podejść bardzo blisko i nieomalże przycisnąć twarz do powierzchni, aby przeczytać. Zmysły w dalszym ciągu odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Przeczytanie całej treści okazało się dużym wyzwaniem. W międzyczasie zdołał jednak na tyle się ogarnąć, że zrozumiał, że jest w reality show... Zapisywanie sie akurat pamiętał. Cud. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... ''Przyswoił zasady, przynajmniej ich treść. Nie wszystko jeszcze w pełni było dla niego jasne. Podrapał się po głowie przez co jeszcze bardziej rozczochrał długie blond włosy. 'Beck: '''Blondie *mruknął do siebie i spojrzał na opadającą mu na oczy grzywkę, odgarnął ją* ''Salon wydawał się blondynowi pusty. Był tak zmęczony, że nie zauważył innych ludzi... O ile tacy w ogóle byli. Jakoś się nimi nie przejmował. W głowie pojawiła mu się nowa myśl-słowo-klucz "Jedzenie". Instynkty budziły się i najwyraźniej teraz kazały mu szukać jedzenia. Cóż, pomysł nie wydawał się taki głupi... '' ''Do salonu dotarł również Ben i pierwsze co mu się rzuciło w oczy, to tablica z zasadami. Szybko przeczytał sobie w myślach, po czym tylko wzruszył ramionami mówiąc... 'Ben: '''Głębokie, osoba która pisała te zasady musiała siedzieć nad tym z 2 dni, a wliczając również noce, to daje przecież bite 4 dni, przeciętnego człowieka. W międzyczasie ta osoba zrobić musiała... *przyjrzał się uważniej* AŻ 11 przerw na posiłki, w tym cztery sycące. Posiłki w takiej intensywności napisanych słów musiały być podawane piszącemu, nie ma innej opcji *jeszcze raz przejrzał zasady* Zasady to zasady, trza się do nich dostosować albo nie będzie obiadku. Chyba sobie skoczę do kuchni po mały plasterek szybki... A może zostawili tam jakąś golonkę *wzruszył ramionami i opuścił salon* ''Do salonu wchodzi Matthew, podchodzi do tabliczki z zasadami 'Matthew: '''Co my tu mamy... ''Matthew czyta zasady, co jakiś czas robiąc grymas niezadowolenia 'Matthew: '''Dobra, trzeba iść do pokoju ''Wychodzi z salonu. '' ... ''Kolejną osobą, która zawitała w pokoju była Arisha. Brunetka powoli przemierzała pomieszczenie rozglądając się dookoła. Szybko doszła do wniosku, że dobrze trafiła i podeszła do tablicy z zasadami. Każdy krok upewniał ją w przekonaniu, że znajduje się w wiezieniu, ale definitywnie nie typowym. Pomimo wiszących listów gończych nigdzie nie widziała strażników, a jeśli byli tu inni więźniowie, to też jeszcze ich nie zauważyła. '' ''Jednak wstęp do zasad rozwiał jej wątpliwości i potwierdził jej podejrzenia, że nie jest jedyną, która znalazła się w tej dziwnej sytuacji. Z treści wywnioskowała też, że nie jest po prostu więźniarką, ale bierze udział w jakimś konkursie czy show. Westchnęła cichutko do siebie i starała się myśleć pozytywnie. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na zbyt długą chwilę słabości. To nie jest dobry moment, ani miejsce, na rozpaczanie nad swoim losem. Niedługo brunetka przypomniała sobie o dzienniku, skoro wszyscy mogą dzięki tej tablicy dowiedzieć się gdzie jest, to musiała go ukryć na jakiś czas. Arisha z nowym celem opuściła salon i szybko zaczęła przemierzać kolejne korytarze. ... Salon odwiedziła Gabriella. Kobieta z nietęgą miną przyjrzała się zasadom panującym w więzieniu. '''Gabriella: Dzień dobry, przepraszam, jest tu ktoś? Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Gabriella: Yyy, ja na pewno nie jestem żadną kryminalistką. Brzydzę się takimi ludźmi. Więc muszę należeć do ekipy. Tylko dlaczego obudziłam się w celi? Nic z tego nie rozumiem... Może jak kogoś poproszę to mnie stąd wypuści? ''Gabriella: Coś kojarzę taki film, że jakaś babka wyciągała dzieci z getta i stała się superbohaterką. Może to jest wojna i jestem ofiarą jakichś rasistowskich seksistów z Islamu czy innego popie*dolonego kraju, i jesteśmy tu przytrzymywani niewinni, wbrew swojej woli? A co jeśli tu też są jakieś dzieci? Będę jak ta laska z getta i cały świat będzie o mnie mówić. Ale mi nie zależy na sławie, po prostu chcę zmienić świat na lepsze! Jak teraz sobie o tym myślę to jestem pewna, że jestem ofiarą jakiegoś terrorysty z tych krajów gdzie każą biednym kobietom nosić hidżaby, ale muszę to zweryfikować. Przyrzekam wam, wydostanę się stąd. Martwa czy żywa... Ale zmienię świat.'' Gabriella: Dobra, więc opcje są dwie. Albo należę do ekipy, albo jestem tu niesprawiedliwie przetrzymywana. Gdzie tu jest jakaś skrzynka z życzeniami? Chciałabym dodać swój pomysł na nowe punkty w regulaminie. I poprosiłabym o sprzątaczkę. Idę zobaczyć czy ktoś tu w ogóle jest... Może to koniec świata i zostałam całkiem sama? To by wyjaśniło dlaczego nic nie pamiętam. Przez traumę spowodowaną wydarzeniami z przeszłości. Wyszła. Nutty błądząc po korytarzach nareszcie natrafiła na salon. Wyściubiła wpierw głowę zza drzwi, a następnie ze zwinnością wiewióreczki wbiegła do pomieszczenia i schowała się za jednym z eleganckich foteli. Uniosła delikatnie i ostrożnie głowę, po czym zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać. Nutty: ''Umówmy się. Nie pamiętam kompletnie nic, ale mój instynkt samozachowawczy każe mi wszystko uważnie obserwować i się nie wychylać. Wkońcuniechcężebyktośmizrobiłtutajkrzywdę.'' Dokończyła szybko, po czym w panice zasłoniła usta dłonią. Nutty: ''Spokojnie Nutty, pani terapeutka kazała ci mówić wolniej. Zaraz. Pani terapeutka? '' Mijając kilka korytarzy i zakrętów dotarła po pewnym czasie do miejsca zwanego salonem. Zobaczyła, że nie ma tu nic niezwykłego poza tablicą z zasadami, które wspomniane było na kartce w pokoju. Zauważyła, że ktoś tutaj już jest. Izumi: Hejka. ''- uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do dziewczyny przebywającej tutaj.'' Skierowała po chwili wzrok na regulamin. Przeczytała z pięć razy by zapamiętać każdą z zasad. Ból głowy dalej doskwierał, więc trzeba było bardziej przysiedzieć tutaj. Zebrała myśli i skomentowała w myślach sobie treść tego regulaminu: 1. Nic specjalnego. 2. Rozumiem. 3. Nic śmiesznego. 4. Dzienniki ? Muszę wrócić w takim razie do pokoju. Ciapa ze mnie, że jednak nie sprawdziłam pokoju dokładnie. 5. To chyba nic nowego ? - spytała samą siebie. 6. Czasami będzie trzeba. 7. Patrz wyżej. 8. Mhm, kultura obowiązuje. 9. Trzeba się starać, dobraa. 10. Zadania ? Egzekucje ? Patrz punkt 9. Po ostatnim punkcie, który jej się zakodował, przerzuciła wzrok na dziewczynę. Izumi: Zdaje się, że jest nas tutaj więcej. Rzuciła do niej. Izumi: Jestem Izumi, to jedyne co pamiętam. Przedstawiła się na dobry start z przyjaznym głosem. Masowała też swoją bolącą głowę, oczekując odpowiedzi od dziewczyny. Nutty odwróciła wzrok w stronę dziewczyny. Wydała jej się całkiem przyjaźnie nastawiona, toteż na twarzy rudowłosej od razu pojawił się przyjazny uśmiech. Wyskoczyła zza fotela i podała rękę na powitanie. Nutty: 'O rany, jakdobrzewidziećżeniejestemtusama. ''Wzięła głęboki oddech. 'Nutty: '''Sorcia. Heh. Jestem Nutty. I widzę, że nie tylko ja mam problem z pamięcią. To chyba celowe działanie osób odpowiedzialnych za to miejsce. ''Odparła smutno. Izumi poklepała lekko Nutty, dodając nieco otuchy. 'Izumi: '''Rozumiem, że skoro siedzisz tutaj to czytałaś regulamin ? ''Spojrzała na tablicę poraz kolejny. W głowie głównie zostały jej punkt 4 i 10. Wspomnienie napotkanej osóbce o tym 10 niewydawało się dobrym pomysłem, więc zmieniła temat. 'Izumi: '''Ból głowy i brak pamięci. Nie pamiętam większości rzeczy, tylko jakieś pojedyńcze obrazy. Trzeba będzie przeboleć. '''Nutty: '''Tak, ale to wydało mi się tak niedorzeczne. ''Mruknęła. 'Nutty: '''Mam na myśli to, że wszystko jeszcze do mnie dobrze nie dotarło. Niby jestem tutaj, niczego nie pamiętam, ale dalej w środku licze, że to okaże się tylko złym snem. ''Uśmiechnęła się, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę że gada jakieś głupoty. Uszczypnęła się zbyt wiele razy w drodze do salonu, by móc się obudzić. '''Nutty: '''Może niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni. Oby. '''Izumi: Sen ? Też w sumie chciałabym tego. Ale wygląda realistycznie i prawdziwie to gdzie jesteśmy. Zamyśliła się nieco nad myślą z snem. Kręciła wzrokiem po salonie. Izumi: 'Dowiemy się pewnie podczas tych zadań, które mają się odbyć. Póki co tylko ciebie tutaj spotkałam. ''Robiła różne ćwiczenia by jakoś rozprostować się i rozgrzać. Panował tutaj chłód. ... James zgodnie ze wskazówką poszedł do salonu. O dziwo nie miał większych problemów ze znalezieniem go. Po prostu dobrze trafił. Tak jak pozostali zaczął czytać dekalog. 'James: ' "Nie można jeść parówek" bla, bla, bla. Serio, a kto w ogóle je łapskami? James skierował swój wzrok w kąt chcąc przypomnieć sobie podobne zdarzenie ze swojego życia, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. 'James: ' Dobra, nieważne Kontynuował czytanie i skończył na punkcie nr 10. 'James: ' Hmm, będziemy musieli wykonywać zadania? Ciekawe jakie zadania dostają więźniowie. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale nie jest to chyba najlepszy dzień z mojego życia. James po chwili namysłu przypomniał sobie, że musi coś zrobić. Dokładniej chodzi o punkt 4 z dekalogu. 'James: ' Dzienniczek, właśnie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze tam leży. James ruszył w stronę swojej celi. Do salonu wróciła Gabriella, która zaczęła się po nim rozglądać. '''Gabriella: '''Słyszałam jakieś krzyki. Halo! Czy coś się stało? Nikomu nic nie jest? ''Gabriella zobaczyła na ścianie czyjś cień. Przerażona szybko odwróciła się do tyłu. W tle zaczęła grać dramatyczna muzyczka. '' '''Gabriella: '''To nie jest zabawne! Wychodź! ''Poprawiła sobie piersi. '' '''Gabriella: Pan ochroniarz ze stołówki? Wiem, że to ty. Może dojdziemy do porozumienia? Przyjrzała się w lusterku i ujrzała swoją zakrwawioną twarz. Zapomniała, że sama dopuściła się do takiego stanu. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Dramatyczna muzyczka grała coraz głośniej. Gabriella: To nie jest zabawne! Usłyszała jakieś głosy i zaczęła uciekać w swoich szpilkach głośno krzycząc. Do salonu weszla Tamara, w oczy rzuciła jej się wielka tablica z przykazaniami. Nieco zdezorientowana zaczęła spoglądać na inne osoby zgromadzone w salonie. Tamara: '''H-Ha..Haha-ha! Dobry żart! Powie mi ktoś gdzie tu jest wyjście? '''Tamara (PZ): To żart, prawda? Gabriella podeszła do Tamary. Gabriella: 'Nieładnie to tak straszyć innych. Myślałam, że zawału dostanę. No ale nic się nie stało. Wybaczam ci. ''Poklepała koleżankę po ramieniu. '''Gabriella: Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w więzieniu. Jeśli nie uda się nam stąd uciec, chciałabym, żebyśmy wszyscy spędzili czas w miłej atmosferze. Dlatego przygotowałam dla was karteczki z serduszkami. Gabriella odwróciła się tyłem i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki jakieś kartki, które zgniotła tak, by przypominały serce. Następnie obróciła się do Tamary i pokazała jej jedną. Gabriella: '''Za jedną karteczkę płacisz 2 dolary. Cena w promocji. Zebraną sumę przeznaczę na schroniska dla biednych zwierząt i samotnych matek. To jak? Wierzę, że w głębi serca jesteś dobrą osobą. Widzę to. Przemyśl moją propozycję. ''Gabriella:' Trzeba jakoś przetrwać. Zanim znajdę wyjście to chcę trochę zarobić, więc postanowiłam otworzyć tutaj mój własny biznes. Oczywiście pieniądze nie pójdą na moje konto, a jak tylko się stąd wydostanę, przeznaczę je dla biednych i bezdomnych. Ale nie dziękujcie mi, ja to robię kompletnie bezinteresownie i nie chcę słyszeć żadnego aplauzu. Jestem normalną, zwyczajną kobietą, po prostu lubię pomagać innym! Blondyn zwany Beck'em dokończył swoją bułkę i miał nadzieję na to, że uda się do jakiegoś ciekawego miejsca, o ile w więzieniu można było na takie liczyć. Z pośród niewielu działających instynktów jeden nakazywał robić rekonesans. Dosłownie widział wypisane w swojej głowie polecenie "poznaj swoje środowisko". '' ''Chłopak, ku swojej (nie)uciesze odkrył, że od jego ostatniego pobytu, w salonie pojawiło się więcej ludzi. Spróbował niewinnie ominąć innych. Przeszedł bokiem i stanął przy jednej ze ścian, tam dostrzegł coś co wyglądało na jakiś plan lub coś w ten deseń. Beck nie zauważył, że nieopodal znajdowała się niedawno spotkana dziewczyna. Spojrzał na nią kontrolnie i wrócił do lustrowania "planu:.. Gabriella od razu zauważyła Becka. Ekscentrycznym ruchem rzuciła kartkę, którą chciała sprzedać Tamarze na podłogę. Gabriella: 'Pieprzyć to! Ja się stąd zmywam. Pa! Miło było cię poznać. ''Pocałowały się z Tamarą w policzek na pożegnanie i Gabriella podeszła do Becka. '''Gabriella: '''Witam ponownie. W końcu pan przyszedł! Myślałam, że tu utknęłam. Proszę mnie stąd wydostać, bo inaczej skontaktuję się ze swoim prawnikiem. Gdzie jest wyjście? ''Gabriella: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w końcu ten koszmar się skończy. Mam nadzieję, że ten ochroniarz mnie stąd wypuści...'' 'Gabriella: '''Jestem niewinna i niesłusznie tu przebywam. Powtarzam. Jestem niewinna. ''Cały czas podczas rozmowy trzymała splecione razem ręce próbując ukryć, że są całe w krwi. Beck spojrzał niepewnie na dziewczynę. Nie pomagał jej fakt, że była pokryta krwią. Stwierdził, że musi rozwiązać to racjonalnie... w miarę. 'Beck: '''Proszę się uspokoić *wysilił się na kojący głos* Wszyscy jesteśmy zamknięci i niestety nie, nie jestem ochroniarzem i nie nie wiem jak nas stąd wyswobodzić *to powiedziawszy poprawił drażniące go blond włosy* ''W międzyczasie do salonu zawitali Jasper i Jessamine w swoich "królewskich" ubraniach. Oboje spojrzeli krytycznym wzrokiem na wszystkich zgromadzonych, a następnie w ciszy rozeszli się w dwie różne strony. ''Jessamine: Co to w ogóle za ludzie są? Czy oni wiedzieli na co się zapisywali? Gabriella zmierzyła przechodzących Jasper i Jessamine wzrokiem. Gabriella: 'No oczywiście. Dzieci w Afryce nie mają co jeść, a oni się ubierają jakby byli jakimiś bogami. Chce mi się płakać. Do czego ten świat zmierza... ''Pogłaskała swoją torebkę Gucciego. Następnie spojrzała na Becka ze zdezorientowaną miną. 'Gabriella: '''Hę? Jak to zamknięci? Czyli oni nas tu bezwolnie przetrzymują? Sorry, ale ja dzwonię na policję. Ma ktoś telefon? ''Beck wziął głęboki oddech. Nie mógł wytrzymać, zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy pojawiło się wokół tak wiele osób. Głowa nadal go bolała, a od dźwięku rozmów prawie, że eksplodowała. '''<''Beck łapie się za głowę.'' Beck: Eh...> Wziął głęboki oddech, zlustrował wzrokiem formującą się wokoło grupkę... Podszedł do bogato wyglądającej parki... Beck: 'Cześć? *zaczął niepewnie* ''Nowa myśl obudziła się w jego głowie. Ciągle nie jasna, ale definitywnie związana z jego talentami, a tudzież instynktami. 'Beck: '''Cześć! *powiedział bardziej energicznie i spojrzał na Jessie i Jaspera* Też tu... Utknęliście? *spróbował nawiązać jakąś rozmowę* ''Izumi obserwowała wszystkich, którzy przybili tutaj przez cały ten czas. Rozciągnęła się ostatni raz i podeszła w kierunku Jaspera.. 'Izumi: '''Wiecie, co tutaj się dzieje. Prawda ? ''Spytała, lecz nie bardzo liczyła na jakąś konkretną odpowiedź. W między czasie do salonu wszedł Igor. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył wiele osób. '''Igor: Więcej was matka nie miała? Mruknął po cichu by nikt przypadkiem nie usłyszał. Igor: Więc... Umm, miło poznać towarzystwo... Czy ktoś z was też ma amnezję i nie pamięta absolutnie nic ze swojego życia? "Kiepskie pytanie jak na początek znajomości" - Pomyślał czarnowłosy. Igor: W sumie nie ważne tamte pytanie, ale ważne jest to czy ktokolwiek ma to telewizor w pokoju? Dziś leci mój ulubiony program... A przynajmniej tak myślę, na pewno miałem jakiś ulubiony program który leciał we wtorki. Jasper i Jessie nie zdążyli daleko odejść zanim Beck jako pierwszy do nich podszedł. Początkowo nieco niepewnie spoglądali na niego oraz na Izumi, ale szybko się ogarnęli i na ich twarzach pojawiły się przyjazne uśmiechy. Jasper&Jessamine: Witajcie! Jasper zwrócił się do Becka. Jasper: Czy tu utknęliśmy? Na to by wyglądało, prawda? Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Następnie spojrzał na Izumi. Jasper: Dlaczego uważasz, że mielibyśmy wiedzieć więcej od was? Słowa dosłownie same popłynęły z ust blondyna. Beck: 'Sztuka przetrwania wymaga sprawdzenie każdej możliwości, aby upewnić się o warunkach otoczenia *powiedział na jednym tchu. Nagle zamrugał, dopiero ogarnął co właściwie powiedział* Ehm... Sam nie wiem *podrapał się po głowie* Każdy może coś wiedzieć *mruknął mniej pewnie* ''Blondyn oparł się plecami o ścianę i złączył nogi. Patrzył na zagadkowo uśmiechniętą dwójkę. Wydawali mu się przyjaźni, dosyć... '' ''Spojrzała na obie osoby jeszcze raz i westchnęła. Może jednak pomyliła się - tak pomyślała. Gdy ich tak przywitali zapomniała o sobie. 'Izumi: '''Izumi. ''Jedyne co teraz pomyślała to wypowiedzieć imię. Wzrok nie spuszczała z parki, wyczekując ich imion. Na blondyna też zerkała. Igor tylko oparł się o ścianne i przewrócił oczami, czekając aż ktoś do niego zagada. '''Igor: Excuse me bardzo, ale co do kija?! Czy ci najsprzystojniejsi zawsze są tak ignorowani?! Czemu nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi?! Nie lubię ich, mendy straszne... Oprócz blondynki, wydaje się być miła i jest blondynką. Rodzeństwo przez moment z zainteresowaniem wpatrywało się w Becka, gdy zaczął mówić o przetrwaniu. Otrząsnęli się, gdy usłyszeli imię Izumi. Jessamine: 'Och, gdzie nasze maniery? Nazywam się Jessamine. ''Ukłoniła się lekko. '''Jasper: Natomiast moje imię to Jasper. Również się ukłonił. Jasper&Jessamine: Miło was poznać! Po chwili Jessie zwróciła uwagę na Igora. Jessamine: 'Eee... Mówiłeś coś wcześniej? Chyba cię nie słuchałam... ''Ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Beck zlustrował wzrokiem wszystkich na nowo. Nie cieszył go fakt, że ludzi robiło się coraz więcej. Nadal bolała go głowa. Chciał jednak pozostać przy rozmowie z Jessie i Jasperem, oni akurat robili na nim dobre wrażenie. Prawdopodobnie przez osobiste preferencje do ludzi cechujących się wysoką kulturą osobistą, a przynajmniej umiejętnością chwilowego jej przywoływania. Tak. Nie ufał w pełni dwójce. Chociaż nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów jakaś część jego kazała mu mieć dystans. Chłopak zastanawiał się po cichu skąd ta "wbudowana" niepewność. Zastanawianie się z pewnością przyszłoby mu łatwiej gdyby nie ciągłe... efekty uboczne uśpienia i czyszczenia pamięci. '' ''Blondyn spojrzał z ukosa na Jessamine rozmawiającą z Igorem, po chwili odwrócił się do jej kolegi. '''Beck: '''Ej... Jasper? *zastanawiał się czy dobrze zapamiętał imię* To... Heh, miło poznać *wyrzucił z siebie grzecznościowy zwrot. O dziwo jednak pomyślał, że "miło" było całkiem trafne i zgodne z prawdą.* ''Tak. Beck umiał wyczuć ludzi... Póki co tylko w chwilach przebłysku, ale nadal... Dopisał to do listy talentów - formował sobie ją w głowie... '' ''W salonie było bardzo mało ludzi (please), to i swój obchód rozpoczęła inna członkini ekipy, Asterin. Czarnowłosa z zieloną pasemką na włosa wkroczyła pewnym krokiem i przystanęła przy zasadach, które czytała z uwagą, przynajmniej chciała zrobić wrażenie, że jest również uczestniczką tego szalonego programu. '' '''Izumi: Coraz więcej nas. Zerknęła jedynie na kolejną osobę co przyszła i odeszła ciut na bok. Robiło się zbyt tłoczno. Igor widząc, że blondynka odwróciła się w jego stronę lekko się rozpromienił. Nie dosyć, że ktoś go zauważył to jeszcze taka ładna... I blondynka. Igor: Nic szczegól... Chłopak na chwilę jakby się zawiesił. Igor: W sumie... Tak, pytałem się czy ktoś z was też ma amnezję i lekki ból głowy. Jasper uśmiechnął się do Becka. Jasper: 'Tak, Jasper. ''Potwierdził swoje imię, a następnie zerknął na Asterin. Wiedział kim ona jest, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie. Jessamine również tylko na nią zerknęła, a potem znowu spojrzała na Igora. '''Jessamine: '''Wydaje mi się, że spotkało to każdego, kto znalazł się w tym miejscu... ''Beck uśmiechnął się lekko, spuścił zaraz głowę. Czuł się nieco lepiej, ale jednocześnie przytłaczała go ilość ludzi wokoło. Inni też kręcili się po pomieszczeniu, nie podobało mu się to. Korzystając z okazji, kiedy Jasper odwrócił wzrok, wstał i po cichu ulotnił się. Udał się na dalsze poszukiwania. Skoro już powiedział coś o sztuce przetrwania to może trzeba było iść w tę stronę? Na pewno potrzebny był rekonesans... '' '''Igor: Myślisz? Boże, to niewyobrażalne, że co tydzień będziemy skazywać kogoś z nas na śmierć i to jeszcze w telewizji, i to nawet nie pamietając o naszych rodzinach i przyjacielach. Świadomość o tym dosyć mocno przybiła chłopaka, ale mimo wszystko wyłudził jak najsłodszy i szczery uśmiech jaki dał radę. Igor: Miło było poznac i pogadać, ale myślę, że pójdę sobie odpocząć, mam jednak nadzieję, że jeszcze ze sobą pogadamy. Po tych słowach chłopak wyszedł z salonu. Izumi jak i większość osób również po jakimś czasie wyszła. W kierunku swojego pokoju. Przylazła. Przeczytała wszystkie zasady. Ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. Wróciła do celi. Hanae wszedł do salonu, by po chwili znaleźć zasady panujące w tutejszym więzieniu. Podczas czytania na jego twarzy można było zobaczyć niepokój, czego nie próbował jakoś szczególnie ukryć Hanee: Egzekucje, więzienie, przeszłość... Jestem jakimś zbrodniarzem? Szczerze w to wątpię Ruszył w stronę dworu. Nawet jeśli uciec nie mógł, lekka orientacja w terenie mogła się przydać. Deidre niepewnym krokiem weszła do salonu. Nie zastała nikogo, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Może to nawet lepiej. Spojrzała na tablicę. Deidre: Książka byłaby lepsza, ale zawsze to jakaś zajęcie dla mózgu... Po przeczytaniu o tym, że są w więzieniu zaniepokoiła się, ale bardziej jej ulżyło. Deidre: Już się bałam, że to psychiatryk... A tak to przynajmniej wiem, że ze mną jest wszystko w porządku... bo jest, prawda? Dziewczyna zanurzyła się w studiowaniu zasad. Izumi po dłuższym błąkaniu się po więzieniu przypałętała tutaj i usiadła na jakimś fotelu. Zaczęła nucić sobie Don't stop Believin. Chłopaka korytarze doprowadziły prosto do salonu. Było w nim trochę osób... niektórych nawet powinien był kojarzyć... nie miał jednak zamiaru zdradzać od razu swoich intencji. "Założył" maskę zdezorientowanego chłopaczka i od razu podszedł to tablicy z zasadami, które zdążył poznać wcześniej. Po kilku chwilach podrapał się po głowie sugerując zakłopotanie obecną sytuacją. Flynn: Ymmm... czyli to nie więzienie, tyle dobrze. *odetchnął* Odwrócił się i zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. W jego zasięgu wzroku znajdowała się osóbka, która od razu skradła jego zainteresowanie. Nieco azjatyckie rysy z pewnością pozwalały jej wyróżniać się na tle innych osób, dodatkowo nuciła sobie piosenkę... Flynn: Intrygująca. *mruknął cicho* Podszedł bliżej i przysłuchiwał się nuceniu Izumi w ciszy. Izumi: 'Co słychać ? ''Skończyła nucić i odpowiedziała, czując czyiś oddech zza pleców. Zerknęła na osobnika i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. '' '''Izumi: '''Jestem Izumi. ''Wypowiedziała swe imię, wcześniej powstając i ukłoniła się nieco przez moment. Wyczekiwała teraz odpowiedzi, nic nie mówiąc. Chłopaka zaskoczyła reakcja dziewczyny. Nie spodziewał się, ze względu na okoliczności w jakich się znaleźli, takiego ciepłego powitania. Odwzajemnił uśmiech dziewczynie również lekko się kłaniając. '''Flynn: A ja Flynn. Widzę ktoś tutaj posiada wysoką kulturę osobistą. Czyżbyś miała Japońskie korzenie? A może Chińskie? *spojrzał zaintrygowany* Był bardzo ciekawy reakcji dziewczyny na jego pytanie. Ta spojrzała na niego i zarumieniła się nieco, łapiąc za policzki, że ktoś pochwalił jej kulturę. Zaraz jednak wróciła na ziemię, gdyż znów poczuła ból głowy. Izumi: 'Moja matka to Japonka, ja zaś jedynie mam korzenie i urodzona w Ameryce. To chyba na tyle jeżeli chodzi o narodowości. A ty ? Też jesteś tu uwięziony z bólem głowy ? ''Spytała i zerknęła na chłopaka oczekując jego odpowiedzi. '''Flynn: No właśnie nie. *wzruszył ramionami* Mnie najwidoczniej migrena ominęła. Skinął ręką na pierwszą lepszą kanapę, zachęcając dziewczynę do rozmowy na siedząco. Widział ten rumieniec, oj widział. Izumi: 'Rozumiem teraz. ''Spojrzała na niego nieco podejrzliwie, ale gdy ten ją zachęcił do pozycji siedzącej uznała po zastanowieniu, że niech będzie i usiadła. 'Izumi: '''Twojego imienia nie ma o tam. To coś znaczy ? ''Zakręciła palcem pokazując na zasady. '' '''Izumi: '''Jeżeli w ogóle można pytać o to ? ''Dodała po krótkim zastanowieniu. '''Flynn: A powinno? *uśmiechnął się lekko* Jedyne imię które się tam pojawiło to Lucy, spadkobierczyni Jurgity. *wzruszył ramionami* Oparł się o oparcie kładąc dłonie na kolanach. Flynn: Egzekucje... całkiem kiepska sprawa. *westchnął* Izumi: 'Nie myślę o tym. I tak będzie najlepiej. ''Odpowiedziała i chciała wybić z siebie myślenie o egzekucji. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na amerykankę z azjatyckimi korzeniami. '''Flynn: Słusznie. *kiwnął głową* Nie należy się tym teraz zadręczać. Wsadził jedną dłoń do swojej kieszeni. Flynn: Pamiętasz coś więcej ze swojego wiesz... wcześniejszego życia? Bo u mnie pustka. *puknął się w głowę pięścią kilka razy* Izumi: 'Hmm.. jedynie jak się nazywam. ''Pomasowała swoją głowę, jakoby chciała, żeby to coś pomogło jej w odzyskaniu pamięci. '''Flynn: To nie dobrze. *pokręcił głową* Inni pewnie mają te same problemy... Rozejrzał się, dziwnym trafem salon opustoszał tak szybko jak był zapełniony. Flynn: Ja pamiętam jedynie, że potrafię grać na gitarze. Całkiem nieźle szczerze mówiąc. *uśmiechnął się dumny z siebie* Izumi: Na gitarze hę ? A możesz to jakoś zademonstrować ? Założyła ręce nieco podejrzliwie. Wyjęła swoją znalezioną harmonijkę i zagrała tym razem na niej Don't Stop Believin. Flynn: Mógłbym, oczywiście. Tyle, że... nie widzę tu żadnej gitary. *wzruszył ramionami* Chłopak słuchał jak dziewczyna grała piosenkę. Flynn: Jestem pod wrażeniem. *klasnął kilka razy wyrażając aprobatę* Izumi: '''Nie masz żadnej gitary. Szkoda w takim razie. Stwierdziła z nutką smutku w głosie. '''Izumi: Dzięki. Kiwnęła głową zadowolona, że komuś się podoba. Flynn: Drobiazg. Chłopak wolno podniósł się z kanapy. Flynn: Muszę jeszcze sprawdzić jedno miejsce przed startem. *wzruszył ramionami* Powodzenia. Machnął dziewczynie na pożegnanie i zniknął z salonu. Pomachała mu na pożegnanie i sama również po krótkiej chwili poszła stąd. Kuchnia: I po krótkim szukaniu blondyn męczony nudnościami znalazł kuchnię. Szczerze powiedziawszy to nie musiał, na jego szczęście, zbyt długo szukać. Kuchnia znajdowała się parę metrów od salonu, na końcu korytarza. '' ''To pomieszczenie także było typowo... więzienne. Szare ściany, szare kafelki na podłodze. Sprzęty kuchenne wydawały się być w dość dobrym stanie. W kuchni znajdowała się też wyspa, która zdawała się dobrze nadawać do przygotowywania posiłków. '' ''Na próbę podszedł do długiego blatu. Do magnetycznej listwy przyczepione były noże. Wskazywało to na to, że kuchnia oferuje całkiem dobry sprzęt. Zdanie chłopaka zmieniło się kiedy wzięty na próbę tasak okazał się być znacznie wyszczerbiony, a na domiar złego przyłączony łańcuszkiem do uchwytu w blacie - zabezpieczenie przed kradzieżą groźnego przedmiotu. Beck: 'Dobrze, dobrze... *pokiwał głową z aprobatą* ''Blondyn, a raczej jak to sam się nazywał, Beck zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż blatu. Potrzebował jedzenia... i kawy. Na jego szczęście znalazła się i lodówka i ekspres. Przygotowanie posiłku nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Podświadomie wybrał konserwę - źródło białka, i bułkę - źródło węglowodanów. Kawa zaś miała go postawić na nogi, na to liczył. Z tak przygotowanym śniadaniem opuścił kuchnię. Postanowił poszukać kantyny, jadalni, czy jakiejś innej stołówki. Czegokolwiek ze stołami i krzesłami. Wyszedł. '' ''Tuż bo Becku, do stołówki wszedł roztrzęsiony Matthew, który nadal czuł smutek i tęsknotę, jednak przez brak wspomnień nie wiedział dlaczego 'Matthew: '''Ante! Weź się w garść! Jeszcze ktoś zobaczy! ''Podszedł do zlewu i umył twarz, następnie skierował się do lodówki, w której jego uwagę zwróciła pizza, chłopak postanowił wziąść całe pudełko i bez odgrzewania dania udał się do jadalni Do pomieszczenia wszedł Ben, nic dziwnego że jego szczególną uwagę zwróciła lodówka, która ukazała się w jego oczach, jako jakieś bramy do jakiegoś tajemniczego skrytego miejsca, a że lubił takie zagadki, odważył się podejść do lodówki. Następnie otworzył z całej swojej siły i zobaczył dużo jedzenia... I ta kilkusekundowa ekstaza trwałaby nadal, gdyby nie fakt, że nie było jajek. 'Ben: '''No bez jaj! *podniósł głos* Cóż, może gdzieś w pobliżu pasą się krowy, to może i jajka będą. A póki co... *podrapał się po głowie* A wezmę sobie całego kurczaka, tak smakowicie wygląda. ''Wziął całego kurczaka pieczonego, po czym udał się do jadalni. '' ... ''Lucy wraz z Arishą, która stale chichotała z powodu psikusa jaki jej nowo poznana koleżanka wywinęła drugiemu zawodnikowi, wparowały do kuchni. '''Arisha: Jak długo miałaś przy sobie tą bombeczkę *zaśmiała się* TO było genialne, a jego reakcja - bezcenna *uśmiechnęła się na świeże wspomnienie* Mina jej trochę zrzedła na myśl o wspomnieniach, ale ponownie odpędziła ponure myśli i spojrzała na towarzyszkę. Arisha: Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to może coś przekąsimy? Lucy: Ciężko stwierdzić, mam ich całkiem spory zapas. *zaśmiała się* Tylko wiesz, kilka razy powtarzany ten numer nie będzie taki zabawny. *puściła jej oczko* Przyglądała się swojej towarzyszce, na całe szczęście zwinnie przeszły do tematu jedzenia. Lucy była tutaj z nimi od kilku dni, jak pozostała część ekipy, musieli w końcu przygotować program, to pozostało trochę typowych rarytasów, z których można coś upichcić. '' '''Lucy': Pytanie tylko czy jest coś znośnego tutaj. W końcu to więzienie? No i nie umiem gotować... *spojrzała na nią z oczkami ze Shreka* Jak się czujesz ze swoimi umiejętnościami kuchennymi? Arisha: Haha, nie mam pojęcia *wzruszyła ramionami nie mogąc sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, jak dobrze i czy w ogóle potrafi gotować* Ale chyba...mam przeczucie, że nas nie otruję *uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco* Lucy przystanęła bliżej dziewczyny. Sama świadomość, że może zginąć powinna zbić ją z tropu, jednakże było w tym coś niesamowicie urokliwego. Poczuć moc zaświatów, było też dla niej w pewien sposób pociągające. Lucy: Na pewno? *spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie* Bo jak coś, to może znajdziemy kogoś, kto nam coś ugotuje *uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana* Jak rozumiem nie pamiętasz czemu tu jesteś? *spojrzała na nią pytająco, czekając na odpowiedź zaczęła przeszukiwać szafki* Szkoda tracić czas. *mruknęła poszukując* Arisha: Nie pamiętam, ani moich umiejętności kulinarnych, ani co tu robię *jeszcze raz wzruszyła ramionami* Brunetka spojrzała uważniej na Lucy. Arisha: A ty? Pamiętasz, co tu robisz? *znienawidziła się za tą nutkę nadziei w głosie, nie chciała zbyt wiele się spodziewać, by potem się rozczarować, ale może obie są tu z tego samego powodu?* Lucy: Huh. To bardzo dziwne... *mruknęła wzruszając ramionami* Brunetka spojrzała na brunetkę. *pozdrawiam nocną zmianę*. '' '''Lucy': Jestem jedną z niewielu osób, która w "teorii" powinna wiedzieć co tu robi. *mruknęła* Ale na ten moment nie jest to zbyt ważne. Więc optycznie pytam z czystej troski. *powiedziała wyciągając nutellę oraz chleb* Lubisz? Arisha: Tak *uśmiechnęła się zdziwiona, że choć nie pamięta, jak dobrze gotuje to potrafiłaby rozpoznać swoje ulubione potrawy* Lucy zaśmiała się widząc reakcję dziewczyny. Lucy: Nie znam osoby, która by nie lubiła czekolady. *uśmiechnęła się* Zawsze się zje ze smakiem. Podeszła do bliżej do niej. '' '''Lucy': Więc co nieco już mamy. Dasz radę poradzić sobie z nożem i nie zrobić sobie krzywdy? *smirk* A ja poszukam czegoś do picia... Arisha skinęła głową i podeszła do szuflady po nóż. Jakiś instynkt nakazywał ostrożność. Nie zignorowała go całkiem, bo ostrożności nigdy dość. Była jednak głodna i ciekawa dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń. Nie stłumiła całkiem swojego przeczucia, lecz na spokojnie zabrała się za przygotowywanie kanapek... Lucy miała w pewnym sensie niezły ubaw z całej sytuacji. Nie sądziła, że w programie to będzie wyglądało, dokładnie aż tak, że zawodnicy nic nie pamiętają. Eksperyment wyszedł lepiej niż ktokolwiek mógł przewidywać. Nie zmienia to również faktu, że polubiła Arishę i bardzo odpowiadało jej towarzystwo. Lucy: Woda zwykła, smakowa? *spojrzała na dziewczynę grzebiąc w szafce i znajduję parę butelek* Arisha: Zwykła *odpowiedziała odruchowo* Szarooka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem trochę do siebie, a może trochę do nutelli. Może cała sprawa ze wspomnieniami nie była do końca przegrana? Może i nie pamiętała praktycznie nic ze swojego życia, ale nie zatraciła całkiem samej siebie. Lucy: Słuszny i zdrowy wybór. Miałabym wątpliwości co do smakowych. *przekrzywiła się i wzięła dwie mniejsze butelki* Podeszła bliżej Arishy. Sam fakt, że prędzej czy później brunetka dowie się kim jest. Postanowiła zagrać vabanque. Lucy: O tej Lucy, co czytałaś. *mruknęła kuląc wzrok* To tak jakby o mnie. Mimo wszystko, czuje się z tym wszystkim bardzo źle. *dodała ciszej, chociaż fakty były zupełnie inne* Arisha zaprzestała czynność i spojrzała na Lucy, starając się jak najlepiej ukryć zdziwienie i zmieszanie całą sytuacją. Arisha: Co masz na myśli? *zapytała jednak nie jąkając się ani trochę* Czyli to o tobie mówi zasada, ale jakby nie ty o tym decydujesz? Prowadząca przewróciła oczami. Jak ubrać to w słowa, by zabrzmiało to wiarygodnie. Lucy: *wzdycha* Był casting na osobę prowadzącą program. *wzruszyła ramionami* Zasady dokładnie tak samo jak Wy, poznaliśmy dopiero podczas przybycia na wyspę. *podeszła bliżej koleżanki* I rozumiem wasze uczucie strachu, niepewności, tak samo jak i ja się obawiam tego karcącego wzroku innych, kiedy będę robiła coś wbrew swojej woli. Nutella najlepsza na odstresowanie. *powiedziała zmieniając temat* Arisha: A więc jesteśmy w reality show? Do którego sami się zgłosiliśmy zanim straciliśmy pamięć? *westchnęła* Chyba miałam jakiś dobry powód *mrugnęła do samej siebie, pogodzona z sytuacją* Wiesz coś może na mój temat? Chociaż pewnie nawet jeśli tak, to nie możesz mi teraz tego powiedzieć *uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie* Przyda się grubsza warstwa tej nutelli. Lucy: Jeśli grę o przetrwanie nazywamy reality-show. To tak. *odpowiedziała poważnie, nie bacząc na słowa. Tego nie dało się ująć delikatnie* Wcześniej było już takie jedno reality, gdzie zginęło parę osób. Teraz tylko zwycięzca przetrwa. *mruknęła przerażona. Bardzo dobrze to jej wychodziło* Wiemy wszystko na temat każdego potencjalnego zawodnika. Odpowiedziała spokojnie i pomogła dziewczynie robić wspólny posiłek. Lucy: Niestety, jak słusznie zauważyłaś, nie mogę za dużo powiedzieć. Każdy jednak tu jest dobrowolnie. *puściła jej oczko* I to tak solidnie grubsza. *zaśmiała się* Arisha: Więc albo wszyscy zwariowaliśmy, albo nie mamy nic do stracenia *zaśmiała się lekko, mimo że cała sytuacja nie przedstawiała się zbyt optymistycznie* Trzeba grać i dać z siebie wszystko w takim razie *wzruszyła ramionami* Brunetka była świadoma tego w jak paradoksalnie fatalnej sytuacji się znalazła. Z jednej strony mogła zginąć pod koniec tygodnia, a z drugiej przygotowywała wesoło posiłek, która może ją niedługo zabić. Taki życie. Arishę powolutku zaczęła obarczać ta świadomość ryzyka, ale w końcu sama była sobie winna. Nie siły, ani chęci rozdrabniać teraz tej myśli. Arisha: Gotowe! *powiedziała z nieco wymuszonym entuzjazmem, ale widok smakowitego posiłku poprawił jej humor* Lucy: Każda z nas jest tutaj w patowej sytuacji. Nikt nie wie ile ma do końca. *odparła cicho* Z drugiej strony, trzeba korzystać z tego co dostało się. *powiedziała pocieszająco* Wyglądają apetycznie. *pochwaliła Arishę* Wzięła kanapki i zaprosiła dziewczynę do stolika osobnego. '' '''Lucy': Wiem, o tym że świadomośc siedzenia z potencjalnym "oprawcą" nie jest za wygodna... Jednakże, chcę pokazać, że moje zamiary względem ludzi są czyste. System tworzy z nas czasem kogoś kogo nie jesteśmy. Nigdy nie masz pewności, że będziesz tą jedyną. Skoro się zgłosiłaś, na pewno byłaś pewna swoich umiejętności. *puściła jej oczko na zachęte* Arisha uśmiechnęła się nieco speszona, ale przyjęła "uwagę/komplement" skinięciem. Arisha: Skoro już jesteśmy w tej sytuacji to trzeba sobie z nią radzić, a nie narzekać *wzruszyła ramionami* Jak sama wspomniałaś korzystać tyle ile możemy *powiedziała z przekonaniem i wgryzła się z apetytem w kanapkę* Lucy: Pierwszy krok do sukcesu zaliczony. *uśmiechnęła się* Spotkałaś już kogoś może po wyjściu? *zapytała biorąc kanapkę w dłoń* Poza Ante, gdzie musiałyśmy zagrać rasowe Rosjanki. I powiem Ci, że wyszło lepiej niż zakładałam. *zaśmiała się na samo wspomnienie* Nie sądziłam, że tak podchwycisz tę zabawę. Arisha: Haha, nie żałuję, ale nie, byliście pierwszymi których spotkałam. Lucy: Musiało Ci brakować świeżego powietrze. *zamyśliła się na moment* Nie dziwię się, skoro kilka solidnych dni tylko spaliście... To miałoby sens... Arisha: Kilka dni?! *zaraz przywołała się do porządku* No tak, to by wyjaśniało to otępienie *pokręciła lekko głową i po raz kolejny ugryzła kanapkę* To więzienie było specjalnie przerabiane na potrzeby show? *spytała przypominając sobie chociażby wygląd salonu czy nawet kuchni* Lucy dłonią próbowała uspokoić dziewczynę. '' '''Lucy': Kilka. Stąd nie byliśmy pewni jak się będziecie zachowywać. *ugryzła kanapkę ją ze smakiem* Świetnie się domyśliłaś. Sam plan stworzenia tego miejsca nie należał do najprostszy, w końcu przebywali tu swego czasu najgroźniejsi przestępcy *uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana* Ale chcieliśmy Wam choć trochę warunków domowych sprawić. *rozglądają się wokoło* Arisha: Przestępcy *mruknęła w zamyśleniu* Jesteśmy w Alcatraz? *powiedziała to dużo spokojniej niż można by się spodziewać* Lucy: W Azkabanie. *zamyśliła sie i pacnęła w głowę* KMWTW Znaczy nie. *zaśmiała się* Pamięc Ci tak nie szwankuje, oczywiście, że Alcatraz. Stąd nie da się uciec, wielu ludzi próbowało. Mam nadzieję, że takie głupoty nie przyjdą Ci do głowy, chociaż byłyby niezwykle kuszące. *poklepała dziewczynę po barku* Arisha: Wierzę, że większe szanse przeżycia mam walcząc w zadaniach, bo ucieczka to pewna śmierć. Poza tym równie dobrze mogłabym się poddać *widać, że sama myśl o tym ją złościła, ale opanowała gniew* Nie będę uciekać tylko dlatego, że boję się przegrać czy coś w tym stylu *sięgnęła po butelkę wody, którą wcześniej oferowała Lucy* Lucy: Słuszna droga. *uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z odpowiedzi. jednak tylko w jej głowie pozostało wyjaśnienie, czy podoba jej się udział w ludzkich igrzyskach czy ambicja brunetki* Jeśli człowiek się podda to z góry przegrywa. I na pewno jesteś tego świadoma. Strach też jest złym doradcą, trzeba w siebie wierzyć. *pocieszyła ją jak tylko mogła* Arisha westchnęła i odchyliła się delikatnie na krześle. Arisha: Fortuna sprzyja odważnym. Podobno. Wszystko się okaże *uśmiechnęła się pod nosem* Po chwili szarooka przeniosła wzrok na talerze i zaczęła je zbierać... Lucy podrapała się po głowie zakłopotana. Lucy: Więc ten... Dziekuję za rozmowę. Ja muszę lecieć, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. *obdarzyła dziewczynę uśmiechem* W dobrych okolicznościach oczywiście. *puściła jej oczko. po czym wyszła* Arisha spoglądała jeszcze przez chwilę za prowadzącą. Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją talerze, które prawie upuściła. Skarciła się w myślach za swoją bezmyślność i skończyła sprzątanie. Gdy kuchnia wróciła już do stanu w jakim brunetka ją zastała opuściła pomieszczenie i poszła dalej pozwiedzać więzienie. --- Mając dość siedzenia na świeżym powietrzu oraz czując narastający głód postanowiła wbić do kuchni. Zaczęła grzebać w lodówce i po szafkach próbując znależć coś do zjedzenia. Robiła przy tym rozgarbiarz. Max kiedy znudził się pobytem w celi, wyszedł szukająć żywego ducha. W końcu doszedł do kuchni, gdzie zobaczył dziewczynę szukającej czegoś w szawkach -Eeeeeeee...przepraszam panią... Spojrzała się krzywo w jego stronę mając w ustach zwisające kawałki szynki. Szybko ją zjadła. Liberty: Hah! Masz jajca by nazywać mnie panusią pieprzony prawiczku. Parsknęła nieco wściekle. Zorientowała się jednak, że to może piłeczka którą właśnie szukała. Liberty: Śmiało podejdź a nie jak cicha niewydymka i mów głośniej. Jak będziesz milszy to nawet ci zrobię coś do żarcia. Bwahahaha! *rechotnęła* Wolność jestem a dla tych mnie kumatych Liberty. Ewidentnie wyciągnęła składniki do zapiekanki chcąc sobie coś upiec. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, ale wiedziała że wypiek jej wyjdzie. Reakcja i odpowiedź dziewczyny, nieco przestraszyły chłopaka. Niechętnie podszedł do niej. Max: Jestem Max, miło mi. Mogła byś mnie jednak nie wyzywać od, cytująć, "pieprzonych prawiczków". Podał jej ręke Liberty: Nie usłyszałeś? Wolność do cholery. Będę mówiła jak będę chciała. Odwzajemniła uścisk mając jeszcze czyste ręce. Była gotowa zaraz wyrabiać ciasto. Liberty: Skoro już ci jądra zeszły i mówisz normalnych tonem to podejdź. Robię korytko więc jak też chcesz to mi pomóż obok. Ewidentnie chciała coś dopowiedzieć co do jego wyglądu ale się powstrzymała. Odsunęła na bok tackę z nożykiem oraz kilkoma pieczarkami, paprykami i szynkami do pokrojenia. Sama robiła syf z ciastem. Liberty: Chyba że już tak bardzo dupsko ci się ścisnęło. Bwahahaha! A jak nie to nie rozpraszaj i czekaj aż skończę. Max: Jeszcze jedno słowo i będę musiał pokroić coś innego niż warzywa. Podniósł nóż, ale grzecznie zabrał się za krojenie składników, obserwując kątem oka jak idzie z ciastem. Mógł się odezwać, ale wolał, nie rozpraszać nowej znajomej. Sama Liberty przyrządziła ciasto mocno ugniatając, szarpiąc, ciągnąć naumyślnie robiąc jednoznaczne figury w czasie wyrabiania. Po skończeniu wyklepała. Spróbowała kawałem sprawdzając smak i konsystencję. Stwierdzając, że dobre rzuciła na blat. Liberty: Oh yes! Doskonale gibkie i jędrne ciasto. Spojrzała się w jego stronę. Liberty: Pizzerkę czy zapiekankę? Już ci przygotuję tylko rzucisz co będziesz chciał. Liberty odpowiednią długość i grubość dobierze. Ahahahaha! Max: Oczywiście, że zapiekanka. Ale jesteś pewna, że można to...jeść? W sensie, nie wiadomo co nas tu spotka. Liberty:' '''Mam zieloną skórę jak Shrek i pluję dziwnymi płynami? Krótko - nie. Więc będzie dobrze. Wiem co robię! ''Rechotała robiąc mu zapiekankę na jednej z tac. Przy okazji nastawiła piekarnik. Liberty: Nie wiem czemu ale wiem, że to mi wyjdzie i umiem. Szit to wkurwia trochę, że się nie pamięta wszystkiego. Podsunęła mu bliżej. Sama zaczęła zbierać naczynia wrzucając sztućce do niej a mąkę i inne produkty chować po szafkach czy do lodówki. Liberty: Zarzuć co tam chcesz ja to koryto ogarnę bo pogrom żem tutaj urządziła i znajdzie się kutafon co będzie wiercił potem dziurę w brzuchu nawet jak samo to miejsce wygląda jak jeden wielki syf. Max: Masz luki w pamięci? Rzucił niedbały tekst, kładąc na ciasto wszystkie dodatki, czyli szynkę, pieczarki i paprykę. Temat go ciekawił, bo sam może ma coś o czym zapomniał. Liberty: Serio? Z kontekstu nie załapałeś? Upuścili cię na głowę czy jak? Ale nieważne. *wyszczerzyła się* Powinnam odpuścić bo każdy pewnie w trybie emo albo po takim upadku. *zarechotała* Większości wydarzeń zanim tutaj wstałam. To jednak pamiętam nie wiedzieć czemu. Nagle wściekle spojrzała na niego. Zabrała tacę wrzucając do piekarnika. Liberty: Pewnie też i nie waż się przy mnie dołować bo skinę na miejscu jak będę musiała słuchać marudzenia. Odrzekła ustawiając bajer zwany timerem, który ku jej zaskoczeniu o dziwo posiadał ten piekarnik. Max: Pfu. Nie zamierzam przy tobie marudzić. Zachowaj resztki szacunku i przyznaj, że perfekcyjnie pokroiłem składniki. Roześmiał się w głos. To był pierwszy szczery śmiech, odkąd tu jest Max: No już nie mogę się doczekać tych zapiekanek. Liberty: Samiec chce uznania. Wy to jesteście prości w obsłudze. Dobrze się spisałeś Maksiu. Byłeś dobrym pieseczkiem i zająłeś się warzywkami jak ci kazałam. Bwahaha! Kucnęła przy piekarniku sprawdzając co chwila. Liberty: Skoro już mowa tez masz dzienniczek ze złotymi myślami. Odparła może nieco kłopotliwie, mając na myśli te dziwne dzienniczki które trafiły w ich ręce po przebudzeniu. Chłopak wyjął notes z kieszeni i otworzył go. Max: Bezużyteczny pusty notes? Lepiej gonie wyrzucać, może być ważny. W ostateczności posłuży za rozpałkę. Liberty: Będziesz mógł pierwszy odpowiedzieć na moje pytania z myśli. Szykuj kolorowy papier oraz wygląd strony boi. I na pewno nie dwadzieścia centymetrów. *spojrzała się na jego dół* Bwahaha! Zaśmiała się słysząc nagle piknięcie. Wzięła poszarpane rękawice wyciągając gotowe zapiekanki. Wyglądały całkiem przyzwoicie. Obsunęła delikatnie na talerze. Nie przejmując się, ze gorące i wypali jej usta wzięła zaraz paluchami biorąc solidnego gryza. Bierze swoją zapiekankę i ocenia jej stan na dobry, więc bierze gryzą. Max: Nie wiem czy to efekt 3 dniowego głodu, ale to jest pyszne. Takie proste: ciasto i kilka dodatków, a jaka przyjemność. Wywróciła niezadowalająco oczami kiedy musiał sprawdzić jej zapiekankę. Uśmiechnęła się widząc jak pożera ją jak wygłodniałe zwierzę. Liberty: Byłeś dobrym zwierzaczkiem do towarzystwa dzisiaj. *zarumieniła się, lekko przysłaniając twarz* Pfff... Nagle wypięła się piersią do przodu układając zbite słonie na swoich boczkach. Po raz kolejny rechotała tym razem w jego stronę opluwając go. Liberty: W końcu jak ociekająca naturalną zajebistością nie ja nie mogła oczarować tego mamisyńskiego karaczana. Wooohoo! Normalnie na dopalaczu jestem teraz. Ahahaha! Max: Ok, ostatniego zdania nie zrozumiałem. Ale to nie szkodzi. Ty też jesteś całkiem spoko, jak na niewyparzoną gębę. Otarł ślinę z twarzy i dokończył jeść zapiekańke. Liberty: Dobra koniec tego dobrego. Trochę zmęczona jestem też tym łażeniem i łeb mnie napieprza. Do następnego spotkania. Wytrzymaj do tego czasu nie łapiąc żołnierzyka rączką z tęsknoty za mną. Ahahaha! Skończyła swoją mając przez nią nieco rozdęte usta od gorąca. Niedyskretnie przy wyjściu wypięła się w jego stronę. Dowiedziała się coś tam i w sumie nic. Przynajmniej w miarę miło spędzili czas? No przynajmniej ona sama dobrze się bawiła. Ben ponownie zawitał do kuchni, przedtem był na dworze i rozmawiał z Beckiem. Czuł lekką satysfakcję po rozmowie. Oparł się o ścianę patrząc na gromadę ludzi przebywającą w jadalni. Wciąż spożywał pieczonego kurczaka, jeszcze dużo mu zostało, gdyż potrafił się delektować tym pieczonym drobiem. Zastanawiał się co by zrobić do jedzenia, jak skończy kurczaka. Także rozmyślał np. nad kwestią, jak on w ogóle tu trafił, ale to w mniejszym stopniu już. James uznał, że nie wypada już dłużej siedzieć w celi. Po chwili rozmyślania nad za co mógł dostać wyrok, postanowił przejść się do kuchni. A nóż widelec, kogoś spotka. Zobaczył dość dużej postury mężczyznę. James nie wiedział, czy powinien wchodzić z nim w interakcje, czy może uznać, że go nie widzi. Przeszedł obok niego obojętnie. Podszedł do lodówki chcąc coś zjeść. Wziął szynkę, ser żółty i tego ketchup, oraz chleb i zrobił sobie kanapki. Porozglądał się jeszcze trochę po kuchni, lecz po chwili zaczął jeść. Nadal nie odezwał się żadnym słowem do mężczyzny jedzącego kurczaka. Nie odezwał się do tej pory. James: ' Emm, smacznego. ''Tyle wydusił z siebie, aby potencjalnie rozpocząć konwersacje. James nie znał osobnika. Sądził, że też jest więźniem. I to nie byle jakim więźniem . Ben odwrócił wzrok w jego stronę, kończył przełykać kawałek kurczaka... 'Ben: '''Witam, witam. Z kim mam okazję? *uniósł brew* Ty zrobiłeś te kanapki? *w jego głosie było słychać nutkę podziwu* '''James: ' Hehe, tak ja. Wiesz zgłodniałem to i pomyślałem sobie, że zrobię. James mówił dość niepewnie. Drapał się z tyłu głowy i mimowolnie podśmiechiwał. 'James: ' A tak w ogóle to James jestem. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę do mężczyzny. Stołówka: ... Beck wszedł do stołówki i usiadł przy stoliku gdzieś pod ścianą. Miał w głowie zasadę o zakazie siadania na stołach... Wybrał sobie miejsce przy czteroosobowym, bocznym... stoliku. Obrzucił wzrokiem te duże i podłużne. Obawiał się, że mogłoby się do niego usiąść zbyt wiele osób, a tego nie chciał Zwłaszcza przy swoim bólu głowy, argh! Z bułką, mielonką i kawą siedział i... myślał. Nie, jeszcze nie jadł. Kawa stygła parując i oddając ciepło do powietrza. Blondyn zbierał myśli. Coś rozświetlało z wolna pustkę. 'Beck: '''Jestem Beck i... znam się na... *podrapał sie po brodzie, spojrzał na swój talerz* Sam nie wiem... Ale chyba jakoś daję radę przetrwać... *mruczał do siebie* ''Do stolika, przy którym siedział Beck podszedł Matthew z pizzą w rękach 'Matthew: '''Hej! Jestem Ante! Chociaż w dzienniczku mam Matthew... Mógłbym się dosiąść do ciebie? ''Blondyn z początku w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na pojawienie się nowej osoby. Nagłe odgłosy mówienia właściwie przyjął bez entuzjazmu, w końcu ciągle bolała go głowa... Ale nie umiał jednak tak po prostu zbyć chłopaka. Jakaś część jego kazała mu zachować kulturę. Tak więc wreszcie odwrócił się do szczupłego współzawodnika i skinieniem głowy pokazał krzesło na skos od niego - możliwie najdalej położone. Nie odezwał się. Jedynie obserwował znad kubka z parującą kawą. '' ''Matthew niepewnie usiadł koło Becka, który nie odzywał się do towarzysza, dla Matt'a cisza była nie do zniesienia. Po zjedzeniu połowy kawałka pizzy, Burczeski postanowił zagadać 'Matthew: '''To jak już mówiłem jestem Ante, a ty? ''Nim do blondyna dotarło pytanie minęła chwila, która Matt'owi vel. Antemu z pewnością wydała się irytująca. Chłopak nie mógł jednak nic poradzić, czuł się... źle. Chociaż kawa stopniowo robiła swoje. '' ''No tak. Jak się nazywał? Pytanie to spotkało go po raz drugi tego samego dnia. Tym razem blondyn pomasował się po twarzy, musiał zastanowić. Elementarne pytanie miało jakąś odpowiedź, bez wątpienia, ale chyba była ona trudniejsza niż by mogło się wydawać. "Beck" - to pojawiło się w głowie blondyna, w końcu tak głosił napis na dzienniku w jego celi. Coś mu nie pasowało jednak, nie do końca brzmiało... Czując jednak, że zbyt długo trzyma towarzysza w niepewności odparł: 'Beck: '''Beck *mruknął i leniwie podniósł bułkę do ust* Beck... Jaeger *jego oczy wyrażały zerową ekspresję* '''Matthew: '''Miło cię poznać Beck, może jeszcze opowiesz coś o sobie? Jeżeli cokolwiek pamiętasz... Ja wiem, że lubię geografię, kolor czarny i pizzę, oraz chyba jest z Europy, ale tego nie jestem pewien... ''Blondyn obserwował coś obrócony przez ramię. Jego zmysły nawet nie doszły do siebie. Nie zareagował gdy Matthew się do niego odezwał, też wtedy gdy odezwał się do niego po jego imieniu. Wydał się zaskoczony, gdy wreszcie się odwrócił. '' '''Beck: '''Hm? Kto? *parsknął i poprawił się* Co? Przepraszam najmocniej... Głowa mnie boli *spuścił wzrok* To znaczy... Odczuwam pewne dolegliwości *starał się, sam nie wiedział czemu, mówić elegancko, pomimo, że plątał mu się język* ''Matthew spojrzał się przed siebie z wyrazem twarzy ukazującym zażenowanie, po chwili postanowił powtórzyć pytanie 'Matthew: '''Może opowiesz coś o sobie? ''Beck zmarszczył czoło. '' '''Beck: '''Wiesz co... To chyba nie będzie konieczne ''Blondynowi nie spodobał się Matthew, właściwie to mało kogo lubił - tak podpowiadała mu budząca się intuicja. Podpowiadała mu też, aby zachować ostrożność. Póki co były to nadal jakieś mgliste poszlaki, ale co innego chłopakowi zostało. '' '''Beck: '''Przepraszam najmocniej... Nie czuję się w... dyspozycji *starannie dobrał słowa. Był to znak, że kolejne części jego mózgu się budziły. Szkoda, że nie te odpowiedzialne za pamięć* Nie chcę zabrzmieć niemiło, ale czy mógłbym zostać sam? Naprawdę nie czuję się najlepiej... '''Matthew: '''Spoko, wręcz z przyjemnością sobie pójdę ''Matthew wstał i poszedł ze swoją pizzą do pokoju, wychodząc powstrzymał się od naplucia na Becka. Blondyn nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na odchodzącego Matthew'a, w tym na jego pełne niezadowolenia podejście. Prawdę mówiąc miał to gdzieś. Był w zbyt złym stanie, aby myśleć o strategii... albo o tym, że popełnił błąd zrażając do siebie osobę już na początku gry. Ale nie. Dla niego to się jeszcze nie liczyło. Póki co chciał w spokoju poradzić sobie ze swoim śniadaniem. Liczył, że do czasu gdy skończy jeść odrętwienie przeminie do reszty, zaś sam przypomni sobie coś więcej niż pojedyncze przebłyski. '' ''Na stołówkę zawitała Gabriella. Wydawała się z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Ekscentrycznym, szybkim krokiem udała się do jednego ze stolików, który był zajęty przez Becka. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i postanowiła zagadać do mężczyzny. Chciała zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie, bo w końcu ono liczy się najbardziej. Zapomniała jednak, że na twarzy nadal ma rozmazaną krew i wygląda jak psychopatka. '''Gabriella: Heeeeej, jestem Gabriella i jestem weganką, mogę się dosiąść? Nie czekając na odpowiedź tak też zrobiła. Gabriella: Oo, czy to mielonka? Mogę kawałek? Gdzie tu znajdę coś do żarcia... to znaczy... spożycia? Chyba umrę z głodu! Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, więc uznała, że to znaczy "tak" i wzięła sobie kawałek mielonki. Była tak niesamowicie głodna, że nie obchodziło jej, jak wygląda - wszystko szybkim tempem pakowała sobie do ust, dokładnie przeżuwając i z pełną jeszcze buzią zwróciła się do mężczyzny. To nie było w jej stylu, tak zachować się w czyjejś obecności, ale głód przejął nad nią kontrolę. Błędnie uznała, że Beck jest jednym z ochroniarzy. Gabriella: No więc dzień dobry. Chciałabym się zapytać czy mógłby mnie pan stąd wypuścić? Niestety, zaszła wielka pomyłka. Ja nie jestem kryminalistką i nic nie zrobiłam! Przyszłam tu z sanepidu, by sprawdzić warunki w jakich miejsce się znajduje, a teraz nie mogę się stąd wydostać! Proszę o pomoc. Moja rodzina się bardzo o mnie martwi, bo zniknęłam na cały dzień... Cholerna pomyłka. Wypuści mnie pan i o wszystkim zapomnimy. Gabriella:' No dobra, trochę naściemniałam, ale jeśli faktycznie jestem więźniarką to muszę być cwana i strategiczna. Może ten ochroniarz się nabierze i mnie wypuści? You only live once. NEVER five up! You can achieve whatever you want. Gabriella oblizała sobie usta i z zabójcą twarzą, na której widniała jej zeschnięta krew, zaczęła bez mrugania powiek wpatrywać się w Becka, od czasu do czasu posyłając mu zalotne spojrzenie. Usłyszała jakieś krzyki dobiegające z salonu, więc postanowiła się tam udać. Gabriella: 'Oo, chyba taksówkarz po mnie przyjechał! Jestem wolna, nara! Tu masz moją wizytówkę. ''Zaczęła szperać w torebce, ale nic nie znalazła. '''Gabriella: Yyy. Dobra, nieważne. Pa. Wybiegła. Blondyn dalej siedział tak samo niewzruszony jak wcześniej. Dopił swoją kawę, westchnął. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu dłużej przesiadywać w jadalni. Dokończył resztki konserwy nie zjedzonej przez Gabrielle, wziął nienaruszoną bułkę w rękę i opuścił posępną kantynę. '' ''W tym czasie kolejny blondyn ale tym razem Nikodem wszedł do Jadalni ponieważ chciał poziwedzac więzienie Nikodem: Okej totalnie nie wiem czemu tu jesteśmy ani czemu mój pokój jest brzydszy od jadalni Nikodem przyglądał się tak chwile i myslał o życiu znaczy o tym co z niego pamięta ale po tym postanowił wyjść to pomieszczanie sprawiało że był jakiś taki smutny Biblioteka: W drodze do kuchni, Matthew postanowił wejść do biblioteki, jego uwagę przyku regał podpisany "Geografia", chłopak od razu wziął do ręki książkę, która na grzbiecie miała napis "Atlas" Matthew: 'To może być ciekawe, chyba lubię geografię... ''Chłopak zauważa w spisie treści nazwę "Półwysep Bałkański", jednym ruchem ręki przewraca kartki na mapę z tym regionem i ogląda jego mapę polityczną 'Matthew: '''Serbia, Bułgaria, Kosowo, Macedonia Północna... ''Na jego policzkach nagle zaczęły pojawiać się strumienie łez, kiedy zorientował się, że płacze, Matthew szybko zamknął Atlas, odłożył na półkę i wyszedł z biblioteki. '' ''---'' ''Izumi przybyła tutaj przypadkiem. Początkowo chciała pójść w kierunku swojego pokoju, jednego zatrzymała się przed intrygującymi ją drzwiami do biblioteki i otworzyła je. Widziała tutaj stos książek. Sama póki co nie chciała zbytnio cokolwiek czytać. Poprostu nieco rozgościła się przy stolikach i spędzała czas by zebrać myśli. Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala do ćwiczeń była taktycznym połączeniem parkietu obstawionego kilkoma drabinkami, co wskazywało na bycie salą gimnastyczną, z wyłożonym czarnymi matami kątem, w którym rozstawione były proste przyrządy sportowe. Były ławki, bieżnia, atlas i hantle - to rzucało się jako pierwsze w oczy. Ekwipunek części "gimnastycznej" był skromniejszy. Na niego składała się skrzynia, kozioł, stos materaców i stojak na różnorakie piłki - czyli całkiem szkolnie. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Beck. Chłopaka natychmiast uderzył zapach kurzu, który zalegał na wszystkich sprzętach, ścianach, suficie i podłodze. Chłopak zakaszlał natychmiast i wyszukał dłonią włącznika światła na ścianie. Po chwili gdy zawieszone na suficie lampy otoczone kratami zaświeciły się, a ciepłe światło oblało salę, Beck sięgnął do kieszeni. Miał tam chusteczkę, którą zgarnął z kuchni. Zaufał instynktowi i przyłożył ją sobie do twarzy, miała służyć jak prymitywna maska gazowa. '' '''Beck: '''W sumie jednak nie tak źle... *stwierdził po paru krokach i zabrał chusteczkę. Znowu zakasłał po wdechu, ale ocenił, że nie grozi mu pylica* ''Z zainteresowaniem zaczął chodzić po sali. '' ''Tymczasem w pobliżu sali do ćwiczeń przechodził Jasper. Nieco wcześniej on i Jessamine postanowili rozejść się w inne miejsca, więc teraz samotnie przechadzał się po okolicach. Usłyszał czyjś kaszel, więc postanowił zajrzeć do środka. 'Jasper: '''Eee, wszystko w porządku? ''Po krótkim przyjrzeniu się rozpoznał Becka. 'Jasper: '''My się już chyba znamy, prawda? ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Beck: '''Ta, byłeś w salonie wtedy co ja *odparł rozpoznawszy chłopaka* Ty jesteś... Jasper... *powiedział niepewnie* ''Blondyn patrzył na nowo przybyłego. Rezygnując z pobytu w swojej celi sam skazał się na kontakty z innymi. Tolerował to. Przynajmniej trafiały mu się same znośne charaktery. '' '''Jasper: '''Racja, Jasper. Natomiast ty to... ''Zawahał się na moment, ponieważ znał jego imię, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby Beck mu się przedstawiał. 'Jasper: '''W sumie to chyba nie powiedziałeś jak się nazywasz... Albo mam naprawdę słabą pamięć, heh. ''Beck uśmiechnął się taktownie, a przynajmniej zrobiły to gdyby był zdolny do tak bogatej mimiki. Tymczasem jego twarz pozostała zwyczajnie obojętna. Cieszył się wewnętrznie, że tym razem to nie on prowadził przesłuchanie. Taka rozmowa mu pasowała. '' '''Beck: '''Jestem Beck... Jaeger *przedstawił się.* ''Nazwisko cały czas musiał sobie przypominać. O ile imię nauczył się powtarzać, tak nazwisko zupełnie gubił. Momentami zastanawiał się co jest tego przyczyną. Przecież imię i nazwisko powinny się przypominać od razu, a już na pewno szybciej niż posiadanie zdolności do pływania. 'Jasper: '''W takim razie miło cię poznać, Beck. Tym razem już oficjalnie. ''Ponownie się uśmiechnął, a następnie rozejrzał się po sali. 'Jasper: '''Więc co takiego robisz w takim zabrudzonym miejscu? Zwiedzasz? ''Zapytał jednocześnie przechadzając się powoli po sali. 'Beck: '''Robię rekonesans *odpowiedział zdawkowo i założył ręce. Kopnął kotka z kurzu, który pałętał mu się pod nogami niczym prawdziwy dachowiec* Poznaję środowisko *speryfrazował* ''Blondyn popatrzył chwilę w podłogę, potem jednak na nowo podniósł wzrok. 'Beck: '''I mi też miło poznać. ''Po raz drugi ktoś wyręczył Beck'a w jego rutynowej formułce. Blondyn czuł rosnącą sympatię do szatyna o lekko elfich uszach. '' '''Jasper: '''W porządku, ja tak samo. Zresztą prawie wszyscy kręcą się teraz po różnych miejscach. ''Na moment zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Beck'a. 'Jasper: '''Chyba nie jesteś bardzo rozmowny? Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, podoba mi się taka tajemniczość u ludzi... Nawet jeśli teraz jest spowodowana utratą pamięci... ''Blondyn podniósł wzrok na Jaspera. Hasło "utrata pamięci" zwróciło jego uwagę. Sposób wypowiedzi; ta bijąca od szatyna pewność siebie, to też wracało uwagę Becka. Faktycznie, może nie był najbardziej wylewny (chociaż parę razy rozmawiając z nowymi ludźmi zdawał się przeczyć tej tezie) to nadrabiał to umiejętnością cichej analizy. Wyglądało na to, że budził się kolejny talent... 'Beck: '''Wolę milczeć niż gadać bez sensu *powiedział spokojnie* ''Powiódł kolejny raz wzrokiem po sali. Na moment zatrzymał wzrok na stosie materacy, potem na pęku szarf i zwiniętej w kącie linie. Wrócił jednak szybko do utrzymywania względnego kontaktu wzrokowego z Jasperem - tego wymagała kultura, a przynajmniej tak podpowiadał mu nadal nieco śnięty mózg. Należało też powstrzymywać swoje survivlowe instynkty poszukiwacza i obserwatora... 'Beck: '''Z amnezją i bez wspomnień nie wiem właściwie kim jestem. Nawet nie jestem pewny jak się nazywam *machnął ręką* A jak ty sobie z tym radzisz? *założył z góry, że jego rozmówca również zetknął się z dziwnymi środkami nasennymi o ubocznym działaniu niekoniecznie pożądanym* ''Jasper szybko pożałował, że wspomniał o utracie wspomnień, ale nie zamierzał tego po sobie pokazać. Gdy usłyszał pytanie Beck'a, nie do końca wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc ponownie zaczął przechadzać się po sali. 'Jasper: '''Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, mam tutaj towarzystwo w postaci Jessamine... We dwójkę jest nam łatwiej, ale pomimo tego my również nie jesteśmy pewni tego, co się dzieje. ''Po chwili znowu spojrzał na blondyna. 'Jasper: '''Co do imienia i nazwiska... Nie mam żadnego potwierdzenia, ale wierzę, że nikt nie dał nam fałszywych tożsamości. ''Beck podrapał się po brodzie. Chyba nadal pozostawał zbytnio osłabiony wpływem tajemniczego środka i nie do końca umiał skojarzyć wszystkie fakty. Każdorazowa próba wymagała od niego nie lada wysiłku umysłowego. '' '''Beck: '''To masz szczęście, że dostałeś się z kimś bliskim *powiedział całkiem szczerze. Nie wyczuł nic dziwnego w tej sytuacji* Dobrze jest mieć oparcie. Samemu jest trudno, zwłaszcza w obcym środowisku. ''To było enigmatyczne. Mówił jakby wspominał jakieś własne doświadczenia, jednak nie mógł ich w żadnym wypadku pamiętać. Możliwe było jednak to, że przebijały się jakieś przebłyski, które podsuwały mu takie, a nie inne sentencje. Może przez to Beck zdawał się nieco bardziej ogarnięty? To by tłumaczyło czemu mimo swego nie najcieplejszego charakteru nie zraził do siebie rozmówców. To by znaczyło, że jego mózg nie ma się aż tak źle jak podejrzewał blondyn. '' '''Beck: '''Chyba dobrze mieć wiedzę o przetrwaniu... *mruknął bardziej do siebie, ale słyszalnie* ''Jasper zamyślił się na moment. 'Jasper: '''Niby dobrze, że mam tutaj kogoś bliskiego, ale z drugiej strony ciągle boję się, że coś jej się stanie... ''Nie lubił o tym myśleć, ale jednak to było silniejsze od niego. Martwił się o siostrę nawet mimo tego, że są w ekipie i dzięki temu teoretycznie nie powinno im nic grozić. Z myśli wyrwał go komentarz o przetrwaniu. 'Jasper: '''Hmm, znasz się na survivalu? Pamiętasz coś na ten temat? ''Można było zauważyć, że jest wyraźnie zainteresowany tym tematem. Beck wyczuł troskę w głosie chłopaka kiedy ten mówił o siostrze. Zastanawiał się czy może też się troszczył o kogoś przed utratą pamięci... Tak czy inaczej poczuł jeszcze większą sympatię do Jaspera. Tym chętniej odpowiedział mu na pytanie. 'Beck: '''W sumie to sam nie wiem. Straciłem pamięć... *rozłożył ramiona* a przynajmniej w większości *zaśmiał się gorzko* Zdaje się jednak, że posiadam pewne wykształcenie we wspomnianym przez ciebie temacie.. .Shit znowu to robię *skarcił się za mimowolny, arystokratyczny patos wypowiedzi* Eh... Ale tak. Chyba się znam *powtórzył* '''Jasper: '''Jeśli kiedyś przypomniałbyś sobie coś więcej, to chętnie bym się czegoś od ciebie dowiedział. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą przydać się umiejętności przetrwania. A zwłaszcza w takim miejscu. ''Zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo. Zwrócił też uwagę na to, jak Beck sam się skarcił, ale nie do końca zrozumiał dlaczego, chociaż zauważył u niego nieco inny ton wypowiedzi. 'Jasper: '''Co takiego robisz? Nie zauważyłem niczego niewłaściwego... '''Beck: '''Heh... Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale czasami gadam jakoś tak... Inaczej. ''Przez chwilę wahał się czy powiedzieć więcej prawdy, czy nie; czy mówić o tym, że zaczyna mówić inaczej gdy się rozprasza/irytuje... Nie, jednak się powstrzymał. Lubił Jaspera, ale jego problemy pozostawał sobie, głównie ich źródło. Nie odmówił sobie jednak powiedzenia tego samego trochę inaczej... 'Beck: '''Dziwne to. Wpadam w jakiś taki specyficzny ton... Skąd to u chłopaka, który jest survivalovcem? *przygładził irytujące go włosy* A co do survivalu... *przypomniał sobie co szatyn mówił przed pytaniem* to spoko. O ile pamięć wróci... Ale jak wróci to dobrze *podrapał się za uchem czując swą niefrasobliwość* To środowisko *rozejrzał się* Będzie wymagało innej strategi... '''Jasper: '''Cóż, być może jest to coś, o czym w tej chwili nie pamiętasz... ''Ucieszył się, gdy Beck zgodził się czegoś go nauczyć, jeśli oczywiście będzie pamiętać już wystarczająco dużo na ten temat. 'Jasper: '''W takim przypadku mam nadzieję, że przypomnisz sobie coś więcej na temat sztuki przetrwania. Nie tylko ja mógłbym skorzystać z twojej wiedzy. ''Uśmiechnął się, a po chwili westchnął. 'Jasper: '''Miło się z tobą gawędziło, ale chciałbym jeszcze przejść się do kilku innych miejsc. Do zobaczenia później! ''Pomachał mu, a następnie opuścił salę. Sala robót ręcznych: Nikodem wchodzi tutaj ponieważ zwiedza więzienie zauważa że jest to sala do czegos czego chyba nie lubiał w sumie sam nie pamiętał ale coś tak mu się wydawało no cóż popatrzył na narzędzia stoły itp więc po tym Blondyn był zawiedzionym tym więzieniem Jego cela wyglądała najgorzej z tego wszystkiego co tu zobaczył Nikodem Postanowił znaleźć jakąś ścierke i chociaż jakoś przetrzeć ten brud i przydałaby mu się farba ale gdzie on znajdzie farbe w więzieniu? słowo farba wywowało miłe uczucie no cóż jak pomyślał tak zrobił i poszedł do łazienki ponieważ pomyślał że tam może być ścierka ... Stukot obcasów białowłosej dotarł aż do tej salki. Po chwili zza drzwi wypłynęła postać dziewczyny, rozejrzała się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu. '''Agatha: Pusto... uff. *odetchnęła z ulgą* Po potwierdzeniu, że w środku nikogo nie ma ochoczo wkroczyła do środka. Zaintrygowana przyglądała się stanowiskom, szczególnie tym zaopatrzonym w nicie i włókna. Agatha: Yay, już wiem skąd brać materiały. :3 Uśmiechnął się lekko. Zaczęła się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu po cicho licząc, że zbyt wiele osób się nie przypałęta. Łazienki: Nikodem wchodzi tu z zadaniem znalezienia ścierki lecz zauważył chociaż że ten pokój miał w miare podobny poziom do jego celi wiec ucieszył się a ścierki szukał jeszcze przez dobre 30 min lecz w końcu znalazł i postanowił namoczyć wodą ścierke a potem poszedł do swojej celi Podwórko: Ławki: Na ławkach na podwórzu usiadła Lucy. Pastelowa dziewczyna, cieszyła się już na samą myśl prowadzenia programu. Miała przewagę nad każdym, gdyż znała o nich wszystko, zaś oni... Mieli pewne problemy. Co ta technika teraz potrafi, hehe ^^. Wyciągnęła harmonijkę i grała sobie jakąś żałobną piosenkę, dając znak, że rozpacza nad tym, że jest w więzieniu. '' ''Na podwórko zawędrowała też Arisha. Dziewczyna wcześniej wędrująca po korytarzach usłyszała melodię dochodzącą z zewnątrz. Brunetka szybko znalazła wyjście i teraz już znajdowała się na świeżym powietrzu. Nie ukrywała tego, że nabrała głęboki oddech i widocznie poczuła się lepiej będąc na dworze. Pobieżnie sprawdziła wzrokiem otoczenie, zauważając mury i inne elementy sygnalizujące jej pobyt w więzieniu. Uwagę Arishy przykuła bowiem inna brunetka siedząca na ławce. Pierwszy raz od obudzenia się zobaczyła inną osobą, podeszła do niej pewnym krokiem, ale stanęła w "bezpiecznym" odstępie i nie przerywała piosenki... Lucy czując spojrzenie na sobie innej dziewczyny, przestała grać. Muzyka żałobna nie była raczej zbyt dobrym sposobem na nawiązanie znajomości. Wzruszyła ramionami. Lucy: Wybacz, że grałam niezbyt wesoło. *złapała się za głowę* Ale po przebudzeniu, strasznie bolała mnie głowa... *dodała cicho* Muzyka żałobna strasznie mnie uspokoją, to strasznie dziwne... *mruknęła rozumiejąc swoje słowa* Zlustrowała dziewczynę bystrym spojrzeniem, po czym po chwili dłonią zaprosiła ją by usiadła obok niej. Lucy: Lucy jestem. *przyglądała się drugiej blondynce, nie kojarzyła jej ze składu ekipy. Czyżby zawodnicy już zaczęli się budzić? Czyli oznaczałoby to potencjalny start programu?* Strasznie jest obudzić się w tej celi...A jeszcze te durne zasady... *mruknęła* Arisha: '''Nie, nie, rozumiem, na każdego muzyka działa w inny sposób *uśmiechnęła się ciepło zajmując zaproponowane miejsce* Aa co do zasad *nagle przypomniała jej się treść ostatniej zasady* większość z nich jest dość sensowna choć nie całkiem orientuję się w sytuacji *przyznała* Spojrzała uważnie na Lucy... '''Arisha: Ale, jeśli mogę spytać *zawahała się przez pół sekundy* czy to przypadek, że twoja imienniczka zgodnie z treścią zasady dziesiątek będzie dokonywać egzekucji? Do ławki, na której siedzą dziewczyny podchodzi Matthew i od razu do nich zagaduje Matthew: '''Zdravo! Jestem Ante! Miło mi spotkać dwie tak ładne dziewczyny, miła odmiana dla chama i grubasa... O! Byłbym zapomniał, jak się nazywacie? '''Lucy: Niektóre zasady iście mnie przerażają. *mruknęła, ops wpadła chyba w pułapkę* To jest właśnie ta niezręczna sytuacja... *westchnęła* Moje imie w tym więzieniu zostało przeklęte beze mnie. *wzruszyła ramionami* Jakbyś się czuła w momencie, gdy na tablicy z zasadami było napisane twoje imie w takim kontekście? *spojrzała uważnie na swoją towarzyszkę obok* Zerknęła na nowego chłopaka tutaj. Matt jednak zapomniał swojego imienia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. '' '''Lucy': Zdravo! Tatiana jestem! *uśmiechnęła się i spod spódniczki wyciągnęła bombeczke, wcześniej informując Arishe, że im nic złego się nie stanie ofc.* Bombeczka, buahaha Arisha wiedziała, że na pewno nie poczułaby się komfortowo, gdyby to jej imię znajdowało się na tablicy, musiała jednak kontynuować grę brunetki, by móc później w spokoju dokończyć rozmowę. Arisha: Zdravo! A ja Katia *uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zachichotała spoglądając to na Lucy, to na Matthewa* Matthew zauważył co robiła Lucy i lekko się odsunął Matthew: 'Szto ty robisz? ''Oprócz tego, że Lucy wyciągnęła coś dziwnego, chłopak zdał sobie również sprawę, że mimowolnie wplata w wypowiedzi słowa z dziwnego słowiańskiego języka. Matt zaczął się pocić i rozbolała go głowa, więc bez słowa usiadł między dziewczętami. '''Matthew: '''Nie wiem co się dzieje, czuję się... dziwnie... '''Lucy: Huh... Mam bombeczkę! *śmieje się złowrogo* Czujesz się źle? *spojrzała na niego zaskoczona* Bombeczka zaraz Cię rozerwie *smirk* Położyła obok Matthew bombę. Złapała za rękę Arishę i gdzieś wybiegły. Prowadząca przy tym się śmiała, niespodziewała się tak "bombowej" atmosfery na start. Chłopak nie zdązył zareagować, a bomba wybuchła z konfetti. Na jego twarz spadła kartka "żarcik, hihi". '' '''Matthew: '''Kolejna dziwna... ''Matthew próbował przeczytać co pisało na kartce, jednak przez ból głowy i fakt, że alfabet łaciński zaczął mu się w głowie mieszać z cyrylicą, było to dla niego niemożliwe. Matt położył się na ławce i zasnął, przez sen bełkotał coś prawdopodobnie po macedońsku. ... Ze spacerniaka Beck udał się na przestrzeń skategoryzowaną przez władze więzienia, albo reality show,w którym zgodnie ze swoimi ustaleniami brał udział, jako "Ławki". Kawałek tego ławkowego terenu był czymś w rodzaju oazy zieleni. Więzienne podwórze mogło zaoferować odrobinę natury. Tę odrobinę stanowił wątpliwej jakości trawnik, który od dawna nie miał kontaktu z kosiarką, grabami czy jakimikolwiek innymi przyrządami ogrodniczymi. Blondyn pomyślał gorzko, że strzyżenie trawnika może okazać się zadaniem dla osadzonych... Wracając do lokalizacji... Na wspomnianej trawce stały dwie ławki, które wyglądały w miarę stabilnie, pozostałe zaś straszyły obietnicą drzazg i zagrożeniem upadku w którymkolwiek kierunku. Ostrożny Beck wybrał jedną ze stabilnie wyglądających ławek. Usiadł i oddał się cichej kontemplacji. '' '''Beck: '''Tutaj przynajmniej spokój *mruknął do siebie* ''Jak dotąd chłopak odbył tylko 1,5 dobrej rozmowy (jako pół liczył Jaspera) i cały czas wolał towarzystwo samego siebie. Liczył, że w spokoju zdoła pobudzić swój mózg do odtwarzania utraconych wspomnień. Ujawniała się jego pewna cecha, a mianowicie skupienie w dążenie do celu, może nawet zbyt duże skupienie... Wbił sobie do głowy, że chce poznać o sobie prawdę. Wytężał się umysłowo i wytężał, aż w końcu... zrezygnował. Beck: 'To bezcelowe *bujnął się do tyłu. W ostatniej chwili złapał się krawędzi ławki by nie spaść* Ugh... Było blisko *obejrzał się za siebie, na nieapetyczny, paskudny wręcz trawnik* Chociaż... Lepsza taka natura niż wszechobecny beton *tu dla odmiany przyjrzał się betonowemu gmachowi, który wyrastał za jego plecami. Potem skierował wzrok na wysokie mury więzienia* ''Chłopak czuł w nozdrzach zapach morza. Domyślił się, że byli na wyspie. Kiedy przychodziło do spraw z naturą związanych to orientował się szybko. Nie skojarzył tego jako kolejnej, przebudzonej zdolności, było to dla niego oczywiste, automatyczne. Wracając... Szczerze ubolewał wewnętrznie nad tym, że... '' '''Beck: '''Ci ludzie... Taka piękna wyspa, a zamieniona w zakład penitencjarny *pokręcił głową* ''Po paru minutach spaceru w otoczeniu betonowych ścian i innych im podobnym luksusom Hanae dotarł na dwór. Wiadomość o możliwości przejścia na powietrze chłopaka nawet ucieszyła. '' ''Chłodne morskie powietrze, względna cisza... Idealne miejsce, by pomyśleć nad sytuacją w jakiej się aktualnie znajdował... tfu! W sytuacji jakiej znajdowali się wszyscy inni tu zgromadzeni. Oczywiście nie było to czas na rozczulanie się na temat swoich nowych znajomych (których kojarzył póki co jedynie z widzenia), jednak był cień szansy, że ktoś wie nieco więcej o pobudce w więzieniu, czego żaden z podsłuchanych w salonie fragmentów rozmów nie potwierdził. I tu natrafił na niewielką wciąż zieloną z widocznymi miejscami do siedzenia. Wolnymi miejscami. Wciąż nieco niezbyt w pełni świadomy wydarzeń chłopak postanowił usiąść na jednej z ławek. ''Beck odwrócił wzrok kiedy usłyszał kroki. Jakiś nieznany mu chłopak zameldował się na ławce obok. Stwierdzenie "nieznajomy" nie było niczym niezwykłym. Blondyn nie znał właściwie prawie nikogo z więzienia. Po chwili wzrokowej analizy wrócił do patrzenia sobie pod nogi. '' ''Siedział tak chwilę, tak samo jak siedział chłopak obok. Cisza była trochę niezręczna, jednak Beckowi zdawała się dość pasować. Nie czuł potrzeby odzywania się, więc siedział sobie dalej. '' Siadanie obok przypadkowej osoby to najmądrzejszych akcji nie należało. Zwłaszcza pod względem niezręczności jaką ta sytuacja przysparzała. Gdy nagle znów poczuł ból głowy, złapał się za nią i cicho syknął. '''Hanae: Łeb mnie boli *mruknął do siebie, choć mogła to być też próba przerwania owej ciszy* Usłyszawszy słowa chłopaka, blondyn Beck odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś jest w podobnym położeniu do niego samego... Beck: '''To chyba po tym czym nas nafaszerowali *mruknął do białowłosego* Strasznie weszło *sam złapał się za głowę* Też masz zaniki pamieć? *zapytał przystępując do rutynowego już przepytywania* Słysząc, że blondyn zareagował, odwrócił się w jego stronę. '''Hanae: Tia, kompletnie nic nie pamiętam... Chyba nikt nic nie pamięta *krzywo się uśmiechnął* Beck: '''Tak... *spojrzał w dół* Miło cię postać... poznać! Beck jestem *przysunął się na skraj ławki, by zbliżyć się do nowo poznanego kolegi* '''Hanae: Miło poznać, Hanae *podał rękę Beckowi, uśmiechając się* '' ''Beck poczuł sympatię do cichego osobnika, wyczuwał płynącą od niego pozytywną energię. Chyba z tego powodu został dalej na ławce, dalej odwrócony. '' ''"Sztuka Survivalu określa jasno: grunt to kooperacja." - pomyślał, a właściwie zobaczył to w głowie. - "W stadzie łatwiej przetrwać". Beck: 'To czekamy aż się coś wyjaśni, jakieś ustalenia *założył ręce* A póki co... Coś ci już świta? Kim jesteś, albo byłeś? Ja ogarnąłem, że to reality show, nie jesteśmy więc więźniami... Wiemy przynajmniej kim nie jesteśmy. ''Blondyn aż sam się zdziwił. Będąc w towarzystwie małomównego Hanae'go sam stał się skłonny do mówienia więcej. '' '''Hanae: '''Reality show? *spojrzał na Beck'a pytająco* Do tego, że nie jesteśmy więźniami sam już doszedłem... ''*zaśmiał się* Czyli ktoś nas tu sprowadził, żeby nas nagrywać...? Przeniósł się na bok ławki, by móc zbliżyć się nieco do rozmówcy. 'Hanae: '''O sobie raczej mało pamiętam *mruknął* Poza tym, nie jestem pewien czy mogę czemukolwiek z tego wierzyć. ''Beck pokiwał głową jakby zupełnie zgadzał się z chłopakiem. 'Beck: '''Mi się wydaje, że sami się zgłosiliśmy *wzruszył ramionami* Nie wiem, przeczucie *znów wzruszył ramionami* A co do wiary... To lepiej nie wierzyć nikomu. Ufać tylko sobie. I zawsze być ostrożnym. ''Te ostatnie słowa powiedział z zaskakującym przekonaniem. Bardziej je wyrecytował. Pozostał w pozie, obrócony profilem do Hanae'go, nieruchomo wpatrzony w nicość. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że nawet nie do końca zdał sobie sprawę z tego co mówił. '' '''Hanae: '''Skoro sami się zgłosiliśmy, to musieliśmy wcześniej zostać poinformowani na jakich warunkach będzie rozgrywała się gra. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję *zamyślił się* '''Beck: '''Też mam taką nadzieję... Eh... *wstał* Miło było poznać *wygiął usta w uśmiech* ''To powiedziawszy blondyn opuścił białowłosego i udał się na dalsze zwiedzanie. '' Spacerniak: ... ''Beck w końcu uciekł z salonu. Po błąkaniu się po korytarzach przedostał się na spacerniak. Betonowy plac nie wyglądał zbyt przystępnie… Były jednak ławki i parę stolików. I wszystko na świeżym powietrzu... To wystarczyło chłopakowi. Usiadł sobie gdzieś z boku i ukrył głowę w dłoniach. '''Beck: Eeeeh… Na dwór zaszedł również Ben, po krótkim przejściu się po stołówce, uznał, że woli się trochę przewietrzyć. W ręce trzymał ze sobą całego pieczonego, pysznego kurczaka, którego sobie po prostu zgarnął z lodówki. Obżerał się właśnie dużym udkiem, lecz raczej powoli, delektując się owym kawałkiem. W końcu bardziej musiał się rozejrzeć po miejscu, bo szukał krowy, która miała mu wydoić parę jajek, których w lodówce nie było. Ale zauważył tylko jakiegoś blondyna, siedzącego i widać nie będącego w najlepszym humorze. Uznał, że się do niego dosiądzie, i może zagada, bo… czemu nie. Usiadł obok niego delektując się kolejnym kawałkiem kurczaka. Ben: Siemaneczko koleżko! *rozpoczął* Beck wolno podniósł głowę. Już pogodził się z tym, że nie uniknie rozmów z ludźmi, mógł je tylko ograniczyć do minimum. Pamiętał już, że sam zapisał się do show, więc kiedy jeszcze wszystko pamiętał to musiał mieć świadomośc podejmowanej decyzji… chyba… Beck: Hej *tym razem nie zapomniał by w wypowiedź włożyć energię. Wysilił się także na krzywy uśmiech* Ben: No miło mi ciebie poznać *uściskał swojego rozmówcę* Czy nie widziałeś może gdzieś w pobliżu jakiejś krowy? W lodówce nie ma jaj, a chciałem se jajeczniczkę zrobić *nieco się zaśmiał* No chociaż mam kurczaka. Chcesz kawałek? Pytanie zadane przez grubasa zdziwiło Beck’a i mocno zbiło z tropu. Przez chwilę patrzył na chłopaka pytającym wzrokiem i analizował zadane mu pytanie. W końcu jednak się otrząsnął. Beck: Nie mam… zielonego pojęcia *przygryzł wargę, poczochrał włosy* To więzienie, więc... *przylizywał włosy* Ben: Eh, w dzisiejszych czasach chyba trudno o krowę, z której można wydoić jakieś jajka *wzruszył ramionami* Cóż… A w ogóle się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Ben, a ty to kim jesteś? *popatrzył pytająco* Beck: Też chciałbym to wiedzieć… *mruknął pod nosem, po czym podniósł wzrok* Beck Jaeger… Chyba *wyszczerzył się* Ben: Beck Jaeger? Naprawdę? *zareagował jakby był w szoku* Jesteś tego pewny? Beck spojrzał niepewnie na grubasa. Jego zdziwienie było co najmniej… dziwne. Przypomniał sobie jednak swoje słowa ze stołówki, te o potrzebie robienia wywiadu… Beck: Chyba tak… *rzekł niepewnie* Blondyn posłał grubasowi spojrzenie domagające się dalszych wyjaśnień. '' ''Ben z zaskoczenia wsadził chłopakowi, pewnie zaskoczonemu udko kurczaka do buzi. Ben: Otóż nie! *wykrzyknął najgłośniej, jak umiał* Pamięć tobie na pewno wykasowali, na pewno, tak ja mi. Nie pamiętasz swojej przyszłości, ale taką taką drobnostkę, jak imię pamiętasz. No jak pamiętam swoje imię, bo jakoś mam je tłuszczem na drugiej stronie koszulki wyznaczone. Swoją drogą ciekawe czy to powstało przypadkiem czy sobie to sam zrobiłem. Chociaż… wygląda za krzywo, więc pewnie to nie mogło być celowo. Zresztą co ja tam wiem, pewnie tyle co ty *poklepał kolegę lekko po plecach* Beck był skołowany. Z długiej i szybkiej wypowiedzi Bena nie zrozumiał prawie nic. Wyłapał tylko fakt o napisie na koszulce. Co do swojego własnego imienia to jako taką pewność miał, w końcu dziennik był podpisany… Blondyn tylko pokiwał grzecznie głową. Beck: Ehm… To… Miłe… Dzięki *znowu się wyszczerzył, chyba naturalny uśmiech nie należał do jego talentów. To mógł sobie odhaczyć* Ben: Ach, ten wymuszony uśmiech, rozpoznam to na kilometr. I z całą pewnością mnie nie zrozumiałeś ziomek, ale to nic… jeszcze zdążysz *skinął głową i kończył jeść kawałek kurczaka* Beck nagle poczuł lekki dyskomfort. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił Benowi przykrość. Nie miał akurat tego na celu. Po pierwsze był zmęczony, a po drugie grubas w gruncie rzeczy nie był wcale irytujący… Na odbiór wpływał także fakt poprawy samopoczucia blondyna. Beck: Ej Ben, sorry *w “sorry” zabrzmiał specyficzny akcent typowy dla pewnego kraju* Jestem strasznie otępiały po tym… Uśpieniu. Blondyn zaczesał włosy za ucho. Kolejnym dowodem na powrót jego zdrowego myślenia, był fakt iż zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu - powinien od razu skupić się na formowaniu relacji. Skarcił się w głowie. Nie miał na to wielkiej ochoty, nie aby nie lubił ludzi, raczej nie lubił pewnego typu ludzi, a może był zmęczony… Tak czy inaczej podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się znowu do Bena. Beck: A za mój ryj przepraszam, bardziej naturalnie nie będzie *szczerzył się* Ben: Nie ma sprawy koleżko z… *słysząc akcent uniósł brew w górę* Australii. Ale co ja tam wiem *machnął ręką* No ja jakoś się tobie nie dziwię, jeszcze pewnie zdążysz się rozkręcić *jeszcze na niego uważnie spojrzał* A ryjek to masz ładny Beck, muszę przyznać i… ten uśmiech ci nawet wyszedł naturalnie. Zaliczyłeś *wpakował sobie do buzi kolejny kawałek kurczaka* Beck: Dzięki *roześmiał się szczerze* Ehm… *zająknął się* A czy… czm… czy mogę trochę? *spojrzał na kurczaka* Za pytaniem nie kryła się motywacja w formie głodu. Raczej pragnienia białka. Już w kuchni chłopak skojarzył jak ważne jest odżywianie, a skoro nie dojadł mielonki przez pewną dziewczynę… Ben: A częstuj się, póki wszystkiego nie wsunąłem *uśmiechnął się, dając mu, by sobie coś urwał* Beck: Dzięki *podziękował szczerze* Między chłopakami nawiązywała się nić porozumienia… Ben: A w kwestii dojenia z krów jajek… *ściągnął koszulkę, pokazując tym samym swoje muskularne ciało i po j drugiej stronie koszulki, poza krzywym imieniem, miał też wypisane “Absurdalne Myśli”, było ich z 12 i jednym z nich brzmiało tak, że z krowy można wydoić jajka, natomiast z kury pozyskiwać można bardzo dobre mleko* Śmieszne, co ja musiałem mieć we łbie, by to sobie pisać, ale pewnie musiałem mieć jakiś powód. Będzie to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, do których będzie dociekać… *wziął jeszcze kawałek* Ależ ten kurczaczek rozpływa się w ustach, mniam! Beck zaśmiał grzecznie. Wstał z ławki i dla odmiany to on poklepał Bena po ramieniu. Beck: Przynajmniej coś pamiętasz, jakaś wskazówka *zaśmiał się i poklepał się po zamkniętej na zamek kieszeni spodenek* Fajnie *przeciągnął się* Nie abym się wymykał, słowo, ale *odchrząknął* czuję się nadal jakiś taki… Jakby po mnie kangur przeskoczył *zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu* I chcę zwiedzić miejsce. Do zobaczenia *wstał i wolno się oddalił* Ben: Trzymaj się stary *skinął mu głową na pożegnanie* Z budynku prosto na spacerniak wyszedł Matthew, w drzwiach minął Becka, tym razem plując mu na spodnie, na zewnątrz zaś zauważył Bena Matthew: '''Hejka! Jestem Ante! ''Matthew: Ale spaślak masakra xD'' Macedończyk wyciąga rękę do olbrzyma, jednak cofa ją, gdy widzi, że podanie ręki skończy się ufajdaniem się kurczakiem. Widząc jednak, że Ben jest zbyt zajęty obżeraniem się, Matthew postanowił odejść Boisko do kosza: Dziewczyna przybyła tutaj, chcąc odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Pomyślała, że tak może odzyskać jakieś wspomnienia. Zobaczyła, że jest miejsce do siedzenia w postaci mini trybun przy boisku. Tam też oparła się o trybuny, zamknęła oczy i próbowała odprężyć. 'Izumi: '''To może być sposób. ''Nikogo nie było, więc miała spokój. Mając w pamięci salon, nie spodziewała się gości tu. Zauważyła, że coś leży na ziemi. Była to harmonijka ustna w znośnym stanie i co ważniejsze czysta. Wzięła ją i zaczęła sobie grać nie mając nic lepszego w zamyśle: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbZln21DB44 ''Liberty przylazła sobie po okrążeniu i nudzeniu się po tych murach. Stanęła rozciągając się i oddychając nie zauważając z początku znajdującej się w okolicy Izumi. Przypadkiem przy rozprostowaniu lekko stuknęła ją dłonią o ramię. 'Izumi: '''Czego dusza tutaj pragnie ? ''Pzerwała na chwilę swoją grę i odsunęła instynktownie szturchnięte ramię i zerknęła na chwile w stronę nieznanej osóbki. 'Izumi: '''Nie kojarzę cię. Jestem Izumi. ''Przedstawiła się przyjaznym głosem. Zaczęła grać dalej piosenkę na harmonijce by po chwili skończyć, gdyż przerwała ją przy samej końcówce. 'Liberty: '''No cholera jasna? Niedowidzę? Cheerleaderka bez blond włosów? ''Przetarła oczy niedowierzająco. Jak ona niby mogła dopingować nie będąc '''Liberty: Jeszcze nienażarte sucze cię nie pożarły żywcem za posiadanie szarych komórek? Bwahahaha! *rechotała plując nieumyślnie śliną* Co komu jajeczka ściąga w dół, am i reijt gyrl? Przed tobą czysta esencja piękna Liberty! Przypatrz się dobrze bo jest na co. Nagle się zarumieniła lekko zawijając sobie włosy wokół palca kręcąc nimi. Liberty: Soł, skupienie na oddychaniu masz po tym zamule za sobą widzę masz skoro już z fujarą w ustach latasz. Bwahahaha! Izumi rozejrzała się w około czy aby jeszcze kogoś innego tutaj nie ma. Spojrzała potem na nowopoznaną osobę. Izumi: Moja pamięć szwankuje, ale tak. Prawdopodobnie jestem cheerleaderką. Rozmasowała swoją głowę jeszcze raz po tym co usłyszała. Izumi: 'Przynajmniej poznałam imię. ''Mruknęła cichutko do siebie, że Liberty nie usłyszała. Co do ostatniego zdania to powstrzymała się od komentarza. '''Liberty: No ba. Pewnie jakiś crap typu lyfe end ded. Aż się chce zapalić crack i zapomnieć jeszcze bardziej. Bwahaha! A seryjka to szczerze mówiąc jakoś mnie to nie obchodzi czemu większości pamiętam. Pewnie byłam mniej zajebistsza niż w tym momencie! Dumnie się wypięła krocząc w stronę boiska. Zawróciła się zaraz nie wiedząc nawet po co tam polazła. Liberty: Może się dowiem. Na tą chwilę pewnie reszta szuka cracku do zapalenia by zapomnieć o tej szitty sytuacji! Przynajmniej od obudzenia wiem, że będę od tej pory wszystko pamiętała bo mam pamięć jak ten słoń. Wolałabym po nim mieć wypełnioną trąbę jeśli wiesz co mam na mysli. Bwahahaha! Przysiadła się obok niej. Ewidentnie pomimo grymasu i ciągłego się odsuwania przysiadała się bliżej niej. Liberty: '''Też masz dzienniczek? Jakiś frajer chce byśmy prowadzili złote myśli czy co!? *lekko ją szturchnęła* Może jak to prawda to tak gyrl z gyrl sie wymieni jak prawdziwych fujarek nie znajdzimy.Ale to już wiesz. Bwahahaha! ''Izumi jedynie słuchała co ona wygaduje i próbowała nadążyć oraz przetrawić co mówi. "Niedość, że głowa daje się we znaki przez amnezje to jeszcze ona.." - pomyślała sobie i przytakiwała na jej słowa. Usłyszała jak mówi o cracku i przewróciła oczami niezauważalnie. '' '''Izumi: Ano mam. Odpowiedziała jej na pytanie o dzienniczku. Miała zamiar coś skłamać, ale przypomniała sobie zasady w salonie. Widziała również, że Liberty zaczęła przybliżać się do niej. Izumi: 'Jakoś nie mam zamiaru chwalić się tym czy owym co tam będzie zapisane. ''Stwierdziła i zeszła nieco na bok, schodząc z mini trybuny i stojąc juz na nogach. 'Izumi: '''Wiesz co, muszę sprawdzić jeszcze to i owo gdzieniegdzie. Tooo... narka. ''Rzekła do dziewczyny i nieco wyższym tempem opuściła to miejsce. Pomachała niedbale do dziewczyny, ażeby zaplusować choćby tym i wróciła na teren bloków więziennych. '''Liberty: Bwahhaha! *znowu głośno rechotnęła* Ja ją pożarłam a nawet blondyną nie jestem. Stała przez chwilę rozglądając się po boisku. Nie wiedziała co dokładnie tutaj chciała. Spojrzała się na kosz z piłkami. Liberty: Piłeczkę... Spojrzała się na nie. Delikatnie przejechała po jednej palcem z lekkim uczuciem obrzydzenia Liberty: Ale nie taka. Bwahaha! Skierowała się z powrotem w stronę budynku. ... Beck kontynuował swoją więzienną odyseję. Miał już za sobą "ławki", spacerniak i okolicę murów więziennych, teraz nadszedł czas na położone kawałek od spacerniaka boisko do koszykówki. Było ono starannie odgrodzone drucianą siatką, która pomimo swoich lat nadal dobrze się trzymała. Na wyposażeniu skromnego obiektu sportowego znajdował się też kosz, a właściwie klatka, wypełniona piłkami do koszykówki. Beck wziął jedną z nich i odbił o ziemię. Była niezbyt dobrze napompowana, toteż odłożył ją do innych. Rozejrzał się. '' '''Beck: '''Kolejne jakże monotonne miejsce *westchnął i poszedł bokiem, wzdłuż siatki* ''W międzyczasie po drugiej stronie boiska rzucał sobie Igor. Niestety koszykówka okazała się nie być jego najlepszą stroną. Igor: Zdecydowanie sporty to nie jest moja mocna strona. Trudno. Następna piłka odbiła się od kosza i odbiła się w taki sposób, że trafiła jakiegoś blondyna w tył głowy. Igor widząc to jakby odruchowo wyciągnął ręce do tyłu i krzyknął. Igor: '''To nie ja! '''Igor: Przyznawanie się do błędów też nie jest moją mocną stroną. Beck zatoczył się po tym jak został uderzony w tył głowy. Rozstawił szerzej nogi, aby złapać równowagę i uchronić się przed bliskim spotkaniem z asfaltowo-betonową powierzchnią boiska. Blondyn odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał przez ramię w kierunku osoby odpowiedzialnej za piłkę. Beck: 'Co ty odwalasz? *syknął.* ''Pomimo, że zwykle unikał konfrontacji to tym razem istotnie się zdenerwował. Już dochodził do zmysłów, a teraz znowu bolała go głowa. Pech chciał, że trafiła się ta jedna lepiej napompowana piłka. '''Igor: Jestem na podwieczorku w Krainie czarów, dołączysz? Odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach chłopak. "No co ja tu robię? Gram se w koszykówkę samemu, jakbyś nie zauważył debilu głupi! A to, że ta piłka ma downa i poleciała w twoją stronę to nie moja wina!" - Pomyślał czarnowłosy. Igor: Sorry, nie chciałem cię trafić. Beck z trudem powstrzymał się od użycia niekoniecznie sympatycznych słów. Zdołał zachować spokój, zejść z emocji na tyle, by odpowiedzieć spokojnie. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... Nie ma... Problemu... *odetchnął i pomasował się po głowie* Każdemu może się zdarzyć. ''Blondyn żywił przekonanie, że w sytuacji w jakiej się znajdował nie miało sensu robić sobie zbyt wielu przeciwników, też dlatego, że marnowałby na to potrzebną energię. '' '''Igor: '''Mocno cię walnęło? ''Beck z jakiegoś powodu nie zrobił na Igorze najlepszego wrażenia, ale chłopak wciąż nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo z tym, że blondyna widocznie boli bardziej niż zabolało by przeciętnego człowieka. Beck: '''Tja, masz całkiem niezłą siłę wyrzutu *powiedział uśmiechając się lekko, dalej próbował masować bolącą głowę* Jesteś...? ''Blondyn już przyzwyczaił się, że musi zapoznawać się z ludźmi. Pogodził się z tym i kolejne razy nie były już utrapieniem. Pomagał też fakt, że otępienie mijało... '' '''Igor: Igor. Miło poznać. Beck wolno pokiwał głową. Podszedł do siatki wytyczającej obręb boiska, oparł się ręką o pionowy słup. '' '''Beck: '''Też jesteś uczestnikiem? *trudno wyczuć czy bardziej zapytał, czy stwierdził* Nic nie pamiętasz? '''Igor:' Jedyne co pamiętam to świetne umiejętności aktorstwa, pływania, irytowania ludzi, a także miłość do Pizzy i blondynek. A jak ty masz na imię? Pływanie. To konkretne słowo szczególnie zwróciło uwagę Beck'a, cała reszta zeszła na drugi plan. Z jakiegoś powodu ta konkretna aktywność kojarzyła się blondynowi. Nabrał podejrzenia, później niepewnego przekonania... Chwila, którą spędził na tych przemyśleniach, była krótka, ale dopiero po niej odpowiedział Igorowi. Beck: '''Jestem Beck *powiedział to najpewniej jeśli patrzyć na inne razy kiedy tego dnia się przedstawiał* No to witaj w klubie... Też umiem pływać. ''W jego głosie zabrzmiała pewność. Z jednej strony myślał sobie, że wcale nie jest tego pewny i bazuje na poszlakach, z drugiej jednak mózg sterował nim w określony sposób. '' '''Beck: '''Sportowo? Wyścigi? Nurkowanie? *przywołał wszystko co wiedział o pływaniu, na tę chwilę, bo przypuszczalnie wiedział więcej* '''Igor: Nie, tylko rekreacyjnie. Nic szczególnego, ale przeważnie na kilku turniejach pływackich miałem drugie lub pierwsze miejsce. Beck pokiwał kulturalnie głową. Chętnie pociągnąłby temat pływania, wydawał mu się w końcu dość bliski, jednak nie czuł się jeszcze w (umysłowej) dyspozycji; nie umiał przywołać dostatecznej ilości faktów, aby poprowadzić konwersację. Przemógł się jednak, by rozmowa nie skończyła się od tak... Beck: '''To fajnie by było, gdyby się okazało, że mają tu basen dla więźniów *spróbował, by zabrzmiało to sympatycznie i dowcipnie* Witalność się przyda nam wszystkim. Zwłaszcza w takim otoczeniu *rozejrzał się* ''I znowu dziwił się temu jak dużo mówił. '' '''Igor: Byłoby wspaniale, ale nie wydaje mi się by aż tak nas rozpieszczali. Nie wydaje mi się by gdziekolwiek było jakieś więzienie z basenem... A nawet jeśli to tego nie pamiętam. Beck pokiwał uprzejmie głową. Beck: 'Ta... Pewnie racja *założył ręce* ''Blondyn zauważył, że Igor sam nie czuje się w pełni sprawny lub po prostu nie był zainteresowany rozmową. Sam Beck miał zamiar dalej poznawać otoczenie, toteż oddalił się po cichu. Integrowanie się szło mu coraz lepiej, poznawał też miejsce i swoje zdolności. Progres był. Wiedział już, że jest znawcą sztuki przetrwania... albo miał przynajmniej podstawy. To co mu się skojarzyło to sprawdzić swoje miejsce do spania... No cóż, po drodze też po zwiedza. '''Beck: '''Miło było poznać *rzucił gdy stanął na granicy boiska i odwrócił się przez ramię.* ''Beck: Eh... *złapał się za głowę* Dziwnie się czuję z tyloma ludźmi... Ale chyba to dobrze, że poznaję innych i to raczej spoko osoby... Łatwiej przetrwać w zespole *powtórzył sentencję, która pojawiła mu się wcześniej w głowie* Miejsce w pobliżu murów więziennych: ... Arisha stała w samotności przy murze wyraźnie zamyślona. Brunetka wpatrywała się tęsknie w niebo i chmury, jakby pomimo, że trwał dzień, miała nadzieję zobaczyć gwiazdy. Przy jej obecnym braku wspomnień były jej one najbliższe. W tych niewielu skrawkach pamięci miała wyjątkowo wyraźne obrazy wszystkich gwiazdozbiorów i pełno faktów na temat poszczególnych gwiazd, nic dziwnego, że w tej trudnej sytuacji chciałaby zobaczyć coś znajomego. Uczepiła się gorączkowo każdego skrawka pamięci i pragnęła spojrzeć w nocne niebo i przekonać się, że cała ta wiedza, która przechowała się w jej umyśle jest prawdziwa… Spragniony świeżego powietrza i rekonesansu Beck kontynuował zwiedzanie przybytku. Po odbyciu drugiej, satysfakcjonującej tego dnia rozmowy (drugiej i pół) skierował się pod więzienne mury. Betonowa ściana łączyła się z asfaltowym podłożem. Zdawać by się mogło, że stanowiło to dowód całkowitej porażki natury… Jednak nie. Bystrym oczom chłopaka ukazał się mech rosnący w szczelinie. Pomimo tego, że cały czas nie rozumiał w pełni swojego zainteresowania przyrodą; przyczyn, ani doświadczeń, uśmiechał się. O fakcie niepamiętania nawet nie myślał… Podniósł wzrok. Zmysł powoli wracał do normy. Za jego pośrednictwem udało mu się zobaczyć… dziewczynę. Wyglądała schludnie. Miała typowy typ urody. Beck: Hej? Arisha nagle wyrwana z myśli rozejrzała się nerwowo. Szybko dostrzegła blondyna i od razu się uspokoiła. Brunetka posłała w jego stronę ciepły uśmiech. Arisha: Hej. Jesteś też jednym z “zawodników” *zrobiła cudzysłowie palcami” Beck: Ehm… Chyba tak… A ty? Arishę lekko bawiło zdezorientowanie chłopaka, ale fakt że dwójka stała przed murami więziennymi skutecznie pozbawiały jej chęci do śmiechu. Arisha: Też. Jestem Arisha… Cloudmill *''wyciągnęła rękę na powitanie*'' A ty? *spojrzała na niego wyczekująco z uroczym uśmiechem* '' '''Beck:' Ehm… Beck Jaeger… Chyba *powiedział i spuścił głowę* Prawdę mówiąc blondyn sam nadal nie był przekonany co do swojego “imienia”. Było jedynym co wiedział o sobie na starcie, dostał to na tacy. Jednak nie zatrybiło jeszcze u niego w głowie… Beck: Moja głowa słabo działa *podrapał się nerwowo za uchem* To chyba wszystko jest wynikiem faktu iż zostaliśmy w pewien sposób otumanieni jakiegoś rodzaju środkami *nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że zaczął mówić “porządnym”, arystokratycznym wręcz językiem* Brunetka zignorowała fakt, że Beck nie podał jej ręki i wsunęła dłonie do kieszeni. Arisha: Nie bez przyczyny zostaliśmy pozbawieni pamięci. Im dłużej tu przetrwamy tym więcej się dowiemy *wzruszyła ramionami* Czy ty… co pamiętasz? Wiesz dlaczego zgłosiłeś się do programu? *spojrzała na blondyna z ciekawością wymalowaną na twarzy* Jeśli nie chcesz nie musisz odpowiadać *powiedziała wyrozumiale i uśmiechnęła się nagle emanując spokojem* Beck przygryzł wargę, zastanowił się głęboko. Prawdę mówiąc to to samo pytanie sam chciał zadać dziewczynie. Widocznie nie tylko on chciał się jak najprędzej ogarnąć w nowym środowisku. Beck: Nie pamiętam właściwie nic *powiedział i już zdawało się, że nic więcej nie wypłynie z jego ust, kiedy…* Mój mózg jednak zdaje się wszystkiego nie zapomniał. Podrzuca mi powoli… Co nie co *zabrzmiało to bardziej tajemniczo niż zamierzał* Arisha mimowolnie, cicho zachichotała po czym zakryła usta dłonią. Arisha: Sama niewiele pamiętam *wzruszyła ramionami* Niestety od przebudzenia nie przypomniały mi się żadne wartościowe informacje. Upewniłam się za to w przekonaniu, że z tego miejsca nie ma ucieczki i będziemy musieli stawić czoło wyzwaniom jeśli chcemy przeżyć. Brunetka delikatnie przechyliła głowę i zlustrowała bruneta wzrokiem. Arisha: A co jest twoim talentem? Nie chcę być wścibska, ale jedyne wyraźne wspomnienia to tylko te związane z moim zainteresowaniem gwiazdami. Beck puścił informacje o walce o życie mimo uszu, tak samo jak po tym jak przeczytał o tym na tablicy. Mózg chłopaka wydawał się takim faktem nie przejmować. Jakby walka o życie nie była dla niego niczym nowym… Beck: Survival *odparł po chwili i podrapał się po głowie* Wydaje mi się, że mam do tego smykałkę. Arisha jeszcze raz podjęła się obserwacji tego osobnika. Nie przejmował zbytnio inicjatywy w rozmowie, ale miała przeczucie że był wobec niej szczery. Poza tym “survival”? Na pewno jest intrygującym człowiekiem. Arisha: To pewnie czujesz się tutaj jak w swoim żywiole. Beck: Niezbyt *mruknął i rozejrzał się, omiótł spojrzeniem niebosiężne mury. Założył ręce* Mało naturalnie tutaj. Arisha: No tak, miałam na myśli sam motyw walki o przetrwanie, ale masz rację, przydałyby się tu chociaż jakieś drzewa *rozejrzała się po okolicy z jakąś niewypowiedzianą tęsknotą w spojrzeniu* Beck: Ta… *nadal stał z założonymi rękoma* Dziewczyna wydawała się blondynowi sympatyczna, na pewno nie męcząca. Powoli nawet odchodził jego ból głowy. Chyba od rozmów z “dobrymi” ludźmi trzeźwiał. Beck zastanawiał się co dalej robić. Stał tak w sumie bez celu. Nawet zdawało się odlatywał zapominając o Arishy… '' '''Arisha:' Widzę że nie tylko ja mam tendencję do odlatywania hah. Rozumiem, jeśli rozmowy Cię męczą *wzruszyła ramionami* Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś spotkał dzisiaj co najmniej dwa razy tyle osób co ja *uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie* Beck: Heh… Trochę się ich przewinęło… Ale ludzie są pozytywni *sam nie wierzył, że to mówi* W sumie to żadnego spotkania nie żałuję… Chłopak coraz bardziej się kontrolował. Potencjał terapeutyczny rozmów był niezwykły. Co jednak mógł kontrolować. Nadal nie wiedział kim jest, bazował na niewyraźnych przesłankach. Czuł się zagubiony. Beck: Absolutnie nieprawdą jest jakoby konwersacja z twoją osobą była dla mnie jakąkolwiek niedogodnością *w sytuacji “obronnej” włączył mu się arystokratyczny język. Było jednak za późno by to wycofać…* Arisha: Haha, chyba masz nawyk używania takiego stylu *uśmiechnęła się szczerze widząc, że chłopak cofnąłby swoje słowa* Niezwykłe… Beck zupełnie nie przejął się komplementem, przyjął go jak każde inne, normalne słowo. W ogóle nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Tak jakby miał na sobie jakąś emocjonalną zbroję… Beck: Zabawne, ale… Nie mam pojęcia czemu czasem zaczynam tak gadać. Arisha: Nie uważasz, że właśnie to jest takie niezwykłe? To tak jakby część twojej osobowości, której źródła nie pamiętasz, bo została uformowana przez jakieś doświadczenie. Beck: Uważam *zrobił przydługą pauzę* I dziwnie się z tym czuję… *było to chyba najszczersze wyznanie jakie tego dnia opuściło usta Becka* Arisha: Nie tylko ty *powiedziała w zamyśleniu, po czym posłała mu pocieszający uśmiech* Ale mam nadzieję, że jeśli wytrwamy tu jakiś czas to wymyślimy coś by odzyskać wspomnienia, albo nasze dzienniczki zostaną wypełnione o jakieś informacje na nasz temat *wzruszyła ramionami* Nagle zrobiło jej się żal na myśl, że jeśli przeżyje i wydostanie się z tego miejsca, to będzie to kosztem śmierci wielu innych osób, w tym Beck’a… Beck: Cóż… Eh… Póki co nie wiemy jeszcze nic… Czekajmy na obwieszczenia. Chłopak wypuścił powietrze. Dobrze rozmawiało mu się z Arishą jednak potrzebował już chwili dla siebie. Cieszył się poznawszy kolejną, przyjazną osobę, ale coś wewnątrz jego… Beck: Eh… No… Bardzo miło było cię poznać *zaczął ostrożnie* Chyba jednak czas na mnie… Rozumiesz; survival, trzeba zwiedzić lokalizację… Poznać samemu… Trochę dziwił się tym, że się tłumaczył. Dlaczego? Po co? Mógł powiedzieć, że musi wyjść i to by wystarczyło jako kulturalna odpowiedź. Widocznie jednak znał siebie jeszcze gorzej niż mu się wydawało… '' '''Arisha:' Nie ma sprawy, rozumiem, trochę czasu w samotności i odpoczynku *uśmiechnęła się ciepło* W takim razie leć zwiedzać *puściła mu oczko, po czym cicho się zaśmiała, gdy zobaczyła że chłopak zamyślony ciągle sterczy obok uśmiechnęła się ponaglająco i spojrzała na budynek za nimi* Beck uśmiechnął się tak uroczo jak nigdy by nie podejrzewał i odszedł. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki